


Regular Show: Magic Academy - Season One

by MathewSwiftVA



Category: Little Witch Academia, Regular Show
Genre: Cartoon Network - Freeform, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, JG Quintel, Magic Academy, Modern, Studio Trigger, Warner bros, Yoh Yoshinari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathewSwiftVA/pseuds/MathewSwiftVA
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby destroy a very old tree, the park workers are suddenly teleported to Luna Nova Magical Academy, where they would work as groundskeepers. Luna Nova is about to become anything BUT regular, with these guys around.





	1. The Maellard Ley Line (Part One)

Maellard Park couldn't have looked more greener in the summertime. After all, it was the perfect temperature, the lake was pretty warm, and there wasn't a soul in sight. At least, a soul that doesn't work there.

Sitting by a tall and rather old house, a group of strange people were gathered by the staircase, as one of them stood up, holding a clipboard.

"Okay, everybody, listen up." Benson cleared his throat. "The park is in need of some major renovation, so for at least a week, the park will be closed to the public." This news caused a blue jay and a raccoon to celebrate.

"Awwww, yeeeaaaaaauh!" They cheered in unison. "Week off, baby!" Slapping himself, Benson sighed.

"I said that it's closed to the public!" growled Benson, pointing at both Mordecai and Rigby. "That doesn't mean you get off work!"

"Awwww..." Mordecai and Rigby whined.

"Okay, then," Benson looked at his clipboard, to assign jobs. "Now, Pops, you and Skips will be gathering any recyclables that were littered."

"Ooh, swell!" Pops clapped his hands together, in excitement. "I get to make the environment happy!" As he and Skips headed to do their duties, Benson called again.

"Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you two will make sure that the hedges stay out of the way of the paths, so nobody would run into them."

"No prob, bro!" huffed Muscle Man, as he showed off. "You know who else likes to cut hedges to the brim? MY MOM!" Laughing and giving each other a high-five, Muscle Man and Fives headed towards the tool-shed, grabbing a pair of hedge shears. Benson looked down at the chore list again.

"I'll be mowing the fields, and Mordecai and Rigby," He looked towards the two, who still looked bummed about not getting a week off. "You're going to need to chop down the oak at the center of the park. It's very sick, and needs to be taken out. There's an ax in the tool-shed behind the house." A blue, feathery arm was raised, gaining Benson's attention.

"Aww, what?" Mordecai protested. "Muscle Man and Fives get to cut hedges, but we have to chop down a stupid tree?"

"Yeah, Benson," chimed Rigby. "Why couldn't you get them to do it?"

"Because I assign the jobs, and I say who cuts who!" Benson was beginning to turn red in anger. "Now grab an ax, and chop that wood, or you're fired!" He walks away, groaning and feeling his head, leaving Mordecai and Rigby on their own.

"Come on, Rigby," Mordecai sighed, in defeat. "We better get chopping." Rigby grunted in boredom, as they stood up and headed to the shed. Upon heading there, they saw the door left open, and headed inside. The tool-shed was especially crowded, with anything from rusty rakes, to outdated lawnmowers.

"Aw, come on!" Rigby lifted his arms, in protest. "He couldn't even get the ax for us? Laaaaaaame!"

"Dude, chillax." argued Mordecai. "It's just one little tree. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Bro, have you ever seen our track record, when it comes to this stuff? If something can go wrong, then it will go wrong."

"Uh, I don't know if you're joking, or if you're actually proud of saying that." Mordecai raised an eyebrow, and stepped inside the shed, avoiding every object on the floor, as Rigby followed. After shuffling through the scattered gardening tools, they found their prize: a silver-edged ax, with an oak handle.

"Woah, check it out!" Rigby held up the ax, triumphantly. "Can I 'ax' you a question, Mordecai?"

"Shut up, dude. Let's just get to that tree." Mordecai gave his friend, who was laughing at his own joke.

"Aw, c'mon, man. Don't be such and 'ax-hole!'" Laughing hysterically, the joking raccoon followed Mordecai out of the shed.

"Would you cut it out, Rigby?" Mordecai complained, as he covered his ears.

"Ha! Wood you cut it out! Good one, man!" chuckled Rigby, as Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Ow! Don'y make me cut you down to size!"

"Dude, shut it! We made it to the tree." Rigby halted his horrible puns to take a look at the tree in front of them. It did indeed look to be very sick, with it's trunk looking very withered and grey, as well as it's branches and leaves, practically fading away. But the strangest thing about this tree is what was carved onto it's trunk. Rigby walked towards and looked more closely at the markings.

"Woah," Rigby stared in awe, placing his hand on the tree. "What kind of tree is this?"

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better chop it down before Benson comes and yells at us." Mordecai grabbed the ax Rigby was holding onto, and was preparing to swing at the tree with all his might.

"Wait, don't you wanna see what those carvings mean?" asked Rigby, inspecting the carvings. The marking were almost unrecognizable, with all the strange runes all over the bark. "

"Dude, even if it is important, we can always find out once this thing is out of the ground and in the trash." Gulping, Rigby stood back from the armed blue jay. In a sudden movement, Mordecai swung the ax at the trunk at a rapid speed, it's blade piercing the bark of the ancient tree. As it did, an ear-piercing scream roared, echoing throughout the park. This sudden shriek caused Mordecai and Rigby to cover their ears. The shriek slowly died out, as the two groundskeepers got back on their feet.

"Aah!" shouted Mordecai. "What the heck was that?!"

"Dude, I think it was the tree, man!" Rigby pointed at the tree, shaking in fear. "I think it's evil!"

"Whaaaaat? There's no such thing as an evil tree." doubted Mordecai.

"Uh, yeah there is, dude. Haven't you ever seen that Evil Dead movie?!"

"So? It's just a movie, dude. Let's just power through it." Mordecai approached the tree and prepared to swing with the ax. Before he could, Rigby ran in front of him, his arms reaching out, blocking Mordecai.

"Dude, I think we should leave this tree alone! What if we chop it down, and a demon comes out? Huh?!" panicked Rigby.

"Like who, the Lorax?" Mordecai rolled his eyes and nudged Rigby out of the way and headed to the tree. He held the ax, and swung at it's trunk. The piercing sound returns, noticeably louder than before, but that didn't stop Mordecai from chopping away, even though his ears rang like crazy. The shrieking kept getting louder and louder, for every swing from the ax.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted, lying down on the ground, covering his ears. "Please stop! You're making it worse!" But it was too late. As the last swing plunged into the tree, causing it to slowly fall backwards, the tree landed on the grass with a loud thud. As it did, the shrieking from the oak suddenly died out, making everything silent. Uncovering his ears, Rigby perked up, seeing a victorious Mordecai, a sappy ax, and a fallen old tree.

"Hmm! Hmm-hmm!" hummed Mordecai, with a triumphant look. "See, dude? There's no demons. It's just a stupid tree." Wiping the sweat off his face, he hears the rev of an engine, that they'd recognized anywhere. It was the golf cart, being driven by a furious Benson, with Skips and Pops in the backseat.

"What did you two do?!" growled Benson, turning red. "And what the heck was that deafening scream?!"

"I dunno, Benson!" Mordecai gulped, showing them the fallen tree, causing Skips' eyes to perk up at it. "All we did was chop down this old tree, like you said, and..."

"You two cut through the Maellard Ley Line?" Skips asked.

"The Maellard what now?" Rigby raised an eyebrow. Skips skipped over to take a better look at the fallen oak. Pops began to tear up.

"That poor tree." He sobbed. "At least it lived a full, rich life."

"Yo, what was all that screaming?" Muscle Man rushed in, with Fives, not far behind.

"Yeah, it nearly made us deaf!" Fives nodded.

"I don't know! Ask Mordecai!" glared Rigby, pointing to Mordecai. "He was the one who chopped down the tree!"

"Well, if Benson hadn't made us chop this down..." Mordecai looked towards Benson, who perked up at the sudden accusation.

"MY FAULT?!" yelled the park manager. "Now listen here! If you and Rigby would've done your jobs-!"

"EVERYONE, QUIET!" Skips yelled, making everyone zip their lips. He looks at the stump, with a finger on his chin. It was just like every other tree, but the stump had so many rings, it'd be impossible to count them all. But there was something else on the stump, Skips noticed.

It was a glowing green portal at the center of the stump, and it seems to be growing bigger.

"Oh, no..." Those were all the words that Skips said, before turning to the others. "EVERYONE, HOLD ONTO SOMETHING, QUICK!" Everyone began to run away from the glowing stump, as Skips followed. The portal was getting bigger and bigger, until it swallowed up the stump, from whence it came. The wind also was picking up, but whatever was lying around was being sucked into the green vortex, including the golf cart and the ax, which summoned this portal.

"Dude," Mordecai screamed, as he held tightly onto a bench. "It's sucking up everything!"

"Just hold tightly!" Skips responded, holding onto a nearby tree trunk. "The Ley Line will close shortly, so just as long as nobody jumps inside..." As if on cue, a mustard-covered pretzel flew by, causing Muscle Man to scream.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LUNCH, BRO!" He shouted, letting go of the 'No Feeding Ducks' sign, and flew after the pretzel. "I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT PRETZEL!"

"NO, MUSCLE MAN!" Fives reacted, grabbing onto his leg. "IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" However, due to Muscle Man's large quantity of body-fat, Fives let go of the same sign.

"FIVES!" Mordecai jumped, grabbing Fives' free hand, making him let go, as well. Rigby gasped in horror.

"I'LL SAVE YOU GUYS!" Rigby jumped and grabbed Mordecai's feet, but realized that he had let go of the bench. "Oh, crap!"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Pops screamed, as his strength wasn't enough to stay on a nearby pine, as he was sent flying towards the crew. He grabbed Rigby's arm, as Skips grabbed Pops'.

"I GOT YOU!" Skips was skipping towards the flying groundskeepers and grabs Pop's foot, grasping it tightly. His feet dragging into the grass and holding with all his might the yeti anchored against the sheer force of the Ley Line portal, putting them all to a halt. They all blew a sigh of relief, until...

"HELP!" Benson shrieked, holding onto a fire hydrant, as he kicked his legs in the air.

"JUST HOLD ON! IT'LL CLOSE SOON!" Skips shouted to him, but as luck would have it, Benson's hands slipped off the hydrant, as he was sent flying towards the vortex.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!" Benson flipped in the air, and was sucked into the Ley Line, screaming as he went deeper and deeper.

"BENSON!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted, as everyone held on.

"WE GOTTA GO AFTER HIM!" Skips suggested, as everyone else did a double-take towards him.

"WHAT?!" They screamed in unison.

"IF WE DON'T, HE'LL BE STUCK THERE FOREVER!"

Everyone looked towards each other, and after a while, nodded. They looked towards Skips, who nodded as well.

Skips finally lets go, causing Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man and Fives to be sucked into the portal.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They all screamed, as they were swallowed by the green vortex, as it began closing behind them. They are trapped inside the Maellard Ley Line, with no way out.

Wherever this portal goes, nobody knows.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Through the morning sky, and across the clouds, flew a rather strange crow. It's feathers were white and withered, and gleaming cyan blue eyes. It also beared a four pointed star across it's chest. Flapping it's wings, lowering it's altitude, the crow flew towards an academy. More specifically, the observatory part of it.

Landing on the window below the large, sapphire-colored telescope, it began cawing and pecking at the closed windows. It didn't take long, before the shutters opened, revealing it's owner.

"Alcor?" The tall woman asked, in a reassuring voice. "Is something wrong?" The raven, known as Alcor, cawed again, causing the eyes of the woman to widen. "Disturbance in the Ley Lines? Are you sure?" Alcor nodded.

"Hmm, let me see..." The woman gestured Alcor, to enter, as she closed the windows behind the old familiar. As the raven rested on it's perch, the woman, dressed in a long-navy blue robe and wearing a pointed hat, closed the curtains, making the entire room dark. Adjusting her glasses and navy-blue hair, she takes out her wand.

"Linus Dyrete!" She called, swinging her wand in a circular motion.

A sudden flash of green escaped her three-pointed wand, as it showed a map. A map of all the Ley Lines from across the world. It didn't take her long to find what was causing the disturbance.

Seven green dots, one a little farther from the rest, were flowing down a line, known as the Maellard Ley Line, and they were heading towards another route, known as the Arcturus Ley Line. The furthest dot branched off another path towards another Ley Line, labeled Luna Nova. The witch gasped.

"The Arcturus Ley Line?" Her eyes widened, as she gulped. "Oh, that's not good." The Map faded to nothing, as the surrounding candles lit back up, giving the room an orange-sunset-like glow. She headed towards the door, her broomstick in hand, as she turned to Alcor, who was cleaning his feathers.

"If the professors asks where I am, tell them I'll be back soon." She told the raven, as it nodded, and the professor ran towards the exit.

"I hope that I'm not too late..." Ursula Callistis said to herself, as she hopped onto her broom, muttered "Tia Freyle!" and flew off towards the Forests of Arcturus.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby screamed in unison, hugging each other tightly. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Bros," Muscle Man nudged them a bit, causing them to stop screaming. "You guys have been screaming for like, half an hour. It's not cool anymore."

"Yeah, just chill out." Fives chimed in. They looked around, as they were still flying through the Ley Lines, as everybody else was calm, even Pops.

"Wait, where's Benson?" Mordecai looked below them.

"I don't know," gulped Pops. "He was thrown into another pathway. I do hope he's alright, or it'll be a jolly bad show, indeed."

"Yeah, I hope so, too." Rigby nodded. Everyone never said a word, until Skips spoke up.

"There's a way out!" He pointed towards their feet, where there was a slight opening in the Ley Line, causing everybody to cheer. The opening looked rather dark, with a bunch of spooky looking trees. "It's going to be a bumpy landing." Skips grabbed Rigby's hand, which made everyone else grab a hand, forming a circle, as they finally escape the Ley Line, arriving in what looked like a forest, from a horror movie. The gang, as they flew into the new environment, breathed in the horrible air, causing them to cough.

"Ugh, this place smells like Muscle Man's rotting armpits!" Rigby complained, plugging his nose.

"Hey! Don't be disrespectin' the pits, bro!" Muscle Man pointed towards Rigby, giving him a glare. Then, after crashing through the dead branches of their unexpected destination, everybody looked all around.

"Woah," Mordecai said in awe, as he felt his aching head. "Where the heck are we?"

"The Forests of Arcturus." answered Skips, who cleaned off the loose branches off his fur. "It's a place where we shouldn't be allowed to be frolicking in. We'd better find a way out of here."

"The Forests of Arcturus?" questioned Rigby. "What is that, like a forbidden forest or something?"

"In a way." nodded Skips. "We'd better get moving, cause we don't wanna run into any unfortunate guests..." Skips walked towards a pathway, where the others began to follow. High Five Ghost looked towards Skips.

"Hey, Skips?" He asked, which Skips turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know about that tree, anyway?"

"Well, it's a pretty long story..." Skips went on and on, as Pops, who was not far behind the rest was beginning to get frightened from his surroundings, gulping any courage he had. He noticed something flying overhead, but it was too far to make out what it could be. Turning his head, he sees something unusual: a small cat-like creature, snoozing nearby.

"Aww, how adorable!" Pops' eyes lit up, starry-eyed, as he slowly approached the waking cub, holding his hand out. The cub, ears perking, began to woke up, and looks towards Pops.

"Don't worry, little one. I mean you no harm." The naive man shushed, reassuringly, until a female voice spoke up.

"LOOK OUT! THAT'S A MANTICORE!"

"Huh?" Pops looks around, trying to find whoever said that. Nobody was in sight, and that defiantly wasn't the guys. "Hello?" Turning back to the cub, he sees that it was indeed a manticore, with a red mane, and a scorpion's tail on it's rear. It looked towards Pops, licking it's sharp teeth.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" He screamed, as the Manticore lunged towards him, it's tail stinging Pops' petting arm. "Ouch!"

Mordecai, Rigby, Skips and the others ran towards the commotion, seeing an injured and dizzy Pops, and the Manticore, crawling towards him, slowly.

"Pops!" The gang said, and ran towards Pops, dragging him away from the beast, it's eyes fixed on them for taking away it's free meal.

"Pops, are you okay?!" Rigby asked, but he didn't respond. Skips checked his pulse, which he felt slow heartbeats.

"Manticore poison. I've seen it before!" Skips gulped, and looked towards the cat-like creature, preparing to fight. "Keep him away! Manticores prey upon the weak! I'll take care of him!" Growling in fury, the Manticore lifted it's claw and struck Skips in the chest, causing him to land by the crew.

"Yo! Tag me in, Skips!" Muscle Man huffed his chest, and removed his shirt. Skips, withering in pain, high-fives Muscle Man, as he headed towards the fight.

"HEY, MUFASA!" The Manticore looked towards Muscle Man. "You know who else likes to poison her victims?" Mitch growled, in a serious tone. "MY MOM!" At that response, the Manticore roared like a lion (obviously) and pounced towards Muscle Man, it's tail prepared to swing. As it did, Mitch Sorrenstein fell to the ground, clenching his chest, which was covered in blood.

"MUSCLE MAN, NO!" High Five Ghost lets go of Pops and heads towards an unconscious Muscle Man and the ferocious Manticore, his three hands clenched into fists. "IF YOU WANT MY BEST FRIEND, YOU GOTTA GET THROUGH ME!" And like Muscle Man, Fives fell to the ground, unconscious.

Then, the Manticore looked towards Mordecai and Rigby.

"Dude, what do we do?!" Rigby looked up to his friend, hoping for answers.

"I... I don't know!" It was the only thing that Mordecai can respond with, as the Manticore came closer to them. It's paws scratching across the ground, and it's stinger pointed towards Mordecai. It was the end. The end of their lives was just beyond the jaws of this creature, as the Manticore showed it's teeth, towards Mordecai, who was just waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a green light enveloped the beast and a massive explosion caused Mordecai, Rigby and the Manticore to fly across the forest. As the corpse of the Manticore fell well beyond the unconscious victims, the explosion survivors landed in a hard thud, not far from the impact.

"Ohhhh..." A broken and injured Mordecai moaned in pain, as he was beginning to lose focus. All he can see was a pair of blue robes, a broomstick and a pair of glasses. The glasses wearing blur looked towards Mordecai, and leaned towards him.

"Are you alright...?" The blur asked, in a calming and kind female voice.

That was all Mordecai saw before he passed out.

**To be continued...**


	2. The Maellard Ley Line (Part Two)

"... I couldn't just leave them out there, Finnelan! They were attacked by a Manticore..."

"Ursula, you have a kind heart, but you know the rules. These non-magic folk have no business here at Luna Nova!"

"Well, I know, but, uh..."

"As soon as these delinquents wake from their sleep, you shall take them to the Headmistress at once for their punishment, do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes, Professor."

* * *

Darkness. It was all that Mordecai could see. His head has been aching, since that mysterious explosion, back in the Forests of Arcturus. As if something from inside him was knocking very harshly, he sat up, to rub his head, and hopefully, check on his friends. He opened his eyes, and widened them on surprise.

He wasn't in the forest anymore. It looked like he was placed in a well-crafted hospital room, with rows of beds and massive windows, allowing the sun to shine through. Paintings and portraits have decorated the walls, and navy-blue banners, depicting a golden compass-looking logo, with three pointed arrows, instead of four. Mordecai became confused. How did he get there, and what happened to the rest. To answer his thoughts, he heard a familiar groan nearby.

"R-Rigby?" He spoke, weakly, as he look to his right side, to see the bandaged raccoon, waking from his slumber.

"Ugh..." Rigby moaned, and looked to his left. "M-Mordecai?" As their eyes met, they instantly became excited. "MORDECAI!"

"RIGBY!" Mordecai joined the cheer, as they smiled.

"Aw, man, I thought you were dead!" Rigby gave a tear.

"Same with you, man! If it weren't for that explosion..." Then, he remembered. "Wait, where are the others?"

"They're probably here, too! Well, wherever this place is." Rigby raised an eyebrow, and then, became starry-eyed the minute he laid eyes on the craftsmanship of the room. "Woooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Is this a mansion or something?"

"Maybe. I dunno, dude." Looking around, Rigby jumped in joy.

"Hey, they're all here! Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, even Benson is here, too!"

"Benson? Really?" Mordecai perked up and looked at the left end of the beds to see their friends, laying down and indeed saw their boss, unconscious. He wasn't attacked by the Manticore, but from the large amount of bandages on his dome, he may as well have.

"Yeeeeeesh, what happened to Benson?" cringed Rigby, at the sight of his injuries. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Before Mordecai could speak, however...

"Your friend is going to be fine." It was the same kind female voice that Mordecai heard before he passed out in the forest, as he and Rigby quickly turned towards the doors of the room to see the exact same woman he saw. She was rather tall, even without the long, pointy hat atop of her head. She wore navy-blue robes, with a rouge flame design near the bottom, and boots with a similar color scheme. Her glasses and her navy-blue hair, Mordecai recognized right away.

"Wait, you're the woman that blew up the Manticore!" Mordecai pointed to the woman. "I recognize you!" The woman smiled and nodded.

"Well, it was more or less, a last-resort, but I couldn't just let that creature harm any of you." She replied, meekly. She didn't look like the type to harm anyone, according to Mordecai.

"Well, a little late on that, would you think?" complained Rigby, as Mordecai glared at Rigby.

"Rigby!"

"What? It's true!"

"Well, I'm surprised that you all fended against a young Manticore for so long." The woman seemed impressed, causing Mordecai to slightly blush at that compliment.

"Uh, thanks, Miss, uh..." Mordecai tried to be polite, but the woman seemed to have forgotten her manners, as well.

"Oh, uh, sorry," She apologized, and then cleared her throat. "My name is Ursula Callistis, magical astronomy professor of Luna Nova Academy." At those last three words of her sentence, Mordecai widened his eyes. He heard that name before. Luna Nova. He heard it from last night. From a voice that belonged to someone named 'Finnelan.' But before he could ask, Rigby introduced himself.

"Name's Rigby," he gestured. "And the big guy, right here, is Mordecai."

"Pleasure." Professor Ursula bowed towards them, as they did the same. As they did, Mordecai asked her.

"What's Luna Nova?"

"Oh," Ursula ponders and explains to the bandaged blue jay. "Well, Luna Nova is an academy for young witches, learning about the laws and basics of learning and using magic. It was founded in the 5th century, by the Nine Olde..."

"Waitwaitwaitwait." Rigby waved his arm. "Did you say magic?"

"Uh, yes?" answered Ursula.

"Dude, this is like those Harry Potter films!" The raccoon turned to his friend, in excitement. "We get to learn all about maaaaaaagiiiiiiic!"

""Uh, dude, I don't think it's like that." reminded Mordecai. "Otherwise, wouldn't we get a letter, saying that we get to?" The excitement of Rigby was cut short, to this realization.

"Awww..." He whined.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to learn about magic, Rigby, right?" Ursula reassured the sad raccoon, to give him a small smile. And at that, more groaning can be heard from the other guys. Even Benson was starting to wake up.

"Ugh! What happened?" He felt his head and thought to himself. "The last thing I remember is..." Opening his eyes, he sees the last two people he'd ever wanted to see again. "...MORDECAI AND RIGBY!" He got out of his bed, and stormed towards them.

"Uh oh." They said, in unison.

"OF COURSE YOU TWO ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" Benson yelled. "ITS ALWAYS YOU TWO, WHENEVER SOMETHNG BAD HAPPENS! IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO WHAT IM TRYING TO TELL YOU, WE WOULDNT BE SUCKED UP IN A MAGIC PORTAL!"

"Uhhh, should I...?" Ursula tried to speak, but Benson cut her off.

"Just a second, miss witch! YOU TWO ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, AND WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE PARK, YOURE FIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...?" Benson slowly turned to Ursula's direction, his pupils shrinking and tone becoming quiet.

"Uh, hello?" Professor Ursula raised an eyebrow and waved her hand, in confusion. But Benson couldn't speak. In fact, he was shaking in his feet.

"A w-w-w-w-witch?" Benson stuttered, pointing to Ursula, and her hat. "Y-y-y-you're a w-w-witch?"

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ursula, only to have Benson walk back to his bed, not saying a word.

"Benson, what's wrong?" Mordecai stood up and asked.

"You-you two didn't tell me there are witches here!" Benson was hiding underneath his sheets, shaking in fear.

"Waaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit, Benson, you're scared of witches?" Rigby began to laugh, and Mordecai joined in.

"Stop laughing, or you're fired!" Benson threateningly pointed at the two jokesters.

"Better watch out, Benson, or the witches will turn you into a frog." mocked Mordecai.

"Hahaha! Yeah, and if you're really bad, they'll put you in the oven, and bake you... Pffft... INTO A PIE!" They bursted into laughter, as Benson became more furious.

"I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU TWO SOMEDAY!" Benson gritted his teeth, as Mordecai and Rigby continued to laugh. But as the room filled with growling, and laughter, another chimed into the commotion.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, and even Professor Ursula jumped and flinched at the shrill voice of another witch, who came into the room. She was a head taller than Ursula, as she wore the exact same outfit, as she was. Except that this woman had brown hair and a pointed nose. Silence filled the room, as Ursula greeted this new witch.

"Oh, uh, Professor Finnelan! Uh, what an unexpected surprise!" She welcomed Finnelan meekly, as Finnelan looked towards the park workers.

"I assume you are the survivors of this so-called Manticore attack, am I right?" She asked Mordecai and Rigby, who were back on their beds, in front of her. She doesn't look like a decent person to mess around with.

"Uh, yeah?" Mordecai answered.

"Yeah, that's an affirmative, ma'am." Rigby said, quietly.

"Good." Professor Finnelan spoke. "Now, if you are unaware, you're in Luna Nova, the most prestigious magic academy for young witches, to find their talent in the magical world and create their future."

"Uh, Professor Ursula already told us that, dude." Mordecai pointed out.

"Did she now?" Finnelan looked towards Mordecai, who was sweating in fear. "And I'm sure she told you that we don't allow intruders or certain Muggle folk on this campus?"

"Uhhh..." Mordecai pointed out.

"I thought not. So, as soon as the rest of your friends wake up from their injuries, the Headmistress will see you about your punishment, for not only destroying a valuable Ley Line, but also endangering the creatures of Arcturus Forests."

"What?" Rigby protested. "That Manticore was trying to kill us!"

"Simply another case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Finnelan responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see that the Headmistress knows that you've awakened. Ursula?"

"Uh, yes, Professor?" Ursula gulped and replied.

"Make sure these commoners don't trash the place. There are only a few months before the new year, and I do not want this place to be a stye." commanded Finnelan, as she left the room, leaving a nervous Ursula alone, with everyone else.

"Man, is she always like that?" Rigby asked the shy witch. "She's like a Harry Potter version of Benson."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Benson, from the other side of the room.

"Well, she is, mostly, but when you get on her soft side, she really is friendly." Professor Ursula chuckled.

"Yeah, right when she sends us back into that crazy forest." Mordecai crossed his arms, making Ursula feel guilty. She can't just push them back into the Arcturus Forest, but she can't disobey orders.

* * *

An hour has passed, and everybody else has awoken from their nearly fatal injuries, heading their way to the Headmistress's office. Professor Ursula said that Manticore poison only paralyzed victims for a short amount of time, so luckily for Skips, Pops, Fives and Muscle Man, the effects of the poison has worn off overnight. Benson was the only one who had to keep a bandage on, though. Apparently, he rocketed out of a Ley Line into Luna Nova, cracking his dome, nearly shattering it. Thankfully, thanks to Luna Nova's potions and medicine, Benson was able to walk and stay focused. The only thing he was asked is to not shout excessively for at least a few months.

Pops was grateful to Professor Ursula. She was the one who had warned him about the Manticore, so the least he could do was thank her. Shaking hands with her, he never felt so excited to meet a witch, especially one who had saved his life.

Muscle Man and Fives were sceptical about witches at first, but decided to embrace it.

Skips wasn't at all fazed about this. Apparently, he knew something about that forest and the Maellard Ley Line, so it wasn't a surprised that he wasn't used to stuff like this at some point.

Benson's opinion hasn't changed a bit about witches. According to reliable sources, (and Skips,) Benson, as a kid, was once trick-or-treating on Halloween, when he came across a house, with an old lady dressed like a witch. She threatened to turn him into a pastry and he ran away, scared and frightened, and he's been scared of them ever since. Thanks to Ursula's kindness and welcoming nature, Benson pushed his fear aside.

As for Mordecai and Rigby...

_Mordecai: Now listen here, fellas, and don't be snitches,_

_Rigby: We survived a Manticore, and a school full of witches,_

_Mordecai: Hocus pocus, and abra cadabra,_

_Rigby: All thanks to the skills of Professor Ursula!_

_Both: School! Of witches, school school of witches!_

"Wooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered at their successful freestyle, as everyone (except for Benson) chimed into the excitement. Even Ursula giggled at their lyrical masterpiece.

"Alright, you two." She kindly replied. "We're nearly there." They approached a pair of golden rimmed oak doors, which were the size of statues. The carving within the wood showed the symbol from the banners, a circle with three arrows. As they did, Ursula took out her metallic wand, and pointed it towards the door.

"Aloh Hamora!" She chanted, as the doors began to handle on their own, impressing Mordecai and Rigby. They slowly swung open, revealing Finnelan, and two other witches inside, one of them being Rigby's height. The witch on the right was shorter than Ursula, it was visibly clear. She had turquoise hair, underneath her hat, as well as a pair of glasses, though more squared than Ursula's. She wore a green set of robes, and her face looked sternful.

But the one behind the desk was, undoubtedly, the Headmistress. She was DEFINATELY shorter than Ursula, probably almost as tall as Rigby. Her hat looks different from the other professors, looking more shorter and rounded. She has a head of lime-green hair and square glasses in front of her eyes as well. Her age seems to be in her early hundreds, but nobody would dare ask. With a meek smile, she sees the groundskeepers and gestures them to come inside.

"Ah, you must be the boys who got lost in the woods." The elderly woman smiled. "Do come in. There is tea and crumpets, if any of you are hungry." This attracted the attention of Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

"Yo, hook me up on some of that, bro!" Muscle Man roared, as Fives grabbed as mah, ny crumpets as possible, and gave a few to him. They began munching away, as the others turned to the Headmistress.

"Now, let's get introductions out of the way. My name is Holbrooke. And you've already met Professor Ursula and Professor Finnelan." Ursula beamed at this, whereas Finnelan gave Mordecai and Rigby a glare. "And the witch on my left is Professor Samantha Babcock." Contained laughter was heard by Mordecai and Rigby, who snickered at the name.

"Heheheh, Babcock!" Rigby sneered.

"Heheheh, yeah." Mordecai responded, as Babcock gave them a glare, as well. Holbrooke cleared her throat.

"And since Ursula has spoken of all of you, let's get to the point. You see, on the date of July 1st, 2017, the Maellard Ley Line, connected to the United States, has been disconnected, and sent all of you to the Arcturus Forest, or as we usually call it, the Forbidden Forest. Apparently, the cause of such disconnection was of cutting the Ley Line down, with an ax."

"Look, it wasn't our fault!" Mordecai objected. "Benson sent me and Rigby to chop it down and..."

"Now, now," Holbrooke held her hand up. "There's no need for blaming others here. Since all of you are sucked into the Ley Line, you're all to blame, unfortunately." This caused everyone to gulp their saliva, and begin to worry.

"Now, as for your punishment, Professor Finnelan suggested that you all be thrown back into the Forbidden Forest," Finnelan crossed her arms in victory. "However, Professor Ursula suggested a more reasonable and more fitting punishment for all of you."

"Uh, you did?" Ursula asked her boss.

"Yes, just the other night. You suggested the idea, and that will be their appropriate punishment. So from now until the Maellard Ley Line is fully healed, you boys will work as official groundskeepers and workers, for Luna Nova Magical Academy." This idea caused Ursula to smile, Finnelan and Babcock to gasp, and the park workers to say in unison.

"WHAT?" They all became shocked. Pops replied, with a simple "Hooray!"

"What?!" Finnelan was shocked as well. "But, Headmistress, these boys were responsible for the death of a Manticore! Surely, they deserve a much more severe..."

"And that's another thing." Headmistress Holbrooke placed her hand up and looked at Professor Ursula. "Miss Callistis?"

"Uh, um, yes, Headmistress?" Ursula replied, with a worryful stutter.

"You were responsible for killing that Manticore with your magic," Holbrooke explained. "But you did use it with good intentions, so a minor punishment is in order. I, hearby, make you these boys' manager and guide, to make sure they don't stir up too much trouble. Is that understood?" This caught Ursula off-guard, as Mordecai and Rigby smiled in unison.

"Uh, I, uh, really?" stuttered Professor Ursula, but the stutter sounded more like modesty, than worry. "I... thank you, Headmistress."

"MAGIC SCHOOL!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered, with their arms in the air, as Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Pops cheered along with them. Benson, however, sat in silence.

"Now, Professor Ursula," Holbrooke called. "Perhaps you'd like to give the boys the tour to the academy?"

* * *

"School, of witches, school school, of witches!" The raccoon and blue jay free-styled, as Professor Ursula led them to the upstairs area, where all the students' rooms are held. It was a rather wooden hallway, with many doors on either side, as they followed her down hall.

"Your room should be just up ahead, boys," Ursula exclaimed, as Mordecai and Rigby caught up with her. "Sorry that we couldn't fit you with the others downstairs."

"Aw, it's fine, Ursula." Mordecai smiled. "Me and Rigby are used to sharing a room."

"Aw, yeah, we are!" cheered Rigby, as they stopped in front of a door, with a brown ribbon on its handle.

"Hey, what's up with the color coded scarves?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh. Each student is placed in a group of three, and whenever they head to class to study magic, they wear these colours on their uniforms." Ursula showed them the brown ribbon, as well as the red ribbon beside their room. "It lets students know which color group they belong to."

"Oh, I get it, like Gryffindor or Slytherin, right?" asked Rigby.

"Dude, not everything related to magic has to do with those stories." Mordecai argued.

"Oh, really, Mordecai, have you been in a magic college before? Hmm?" Rigby placed his hands on his hips, awaiting a reply. No answer came from Mordecai, as Rigby gave a look of victory. "That's what I thought." Ursula unlocked the door ("Alo Hamora!") and opened it wide. The room looked just about average, with two beds on either side of the room, and dresser separating them. But the window gave a beautiful view of an incredibly tall tower, with a glowing green light, shining from the top. There were also a bathroom, a closet, and brown colored sheets on both beds.

"Woah!" They said, together, after checking out the room for themselves.

"Well, make yourselves at home." Ursula beamed, as Mordecai and Rigby nodded. "Well, I'd better head off to bed..."

"Wait, Professor!" Mordecai called, alerting the professor to re-enter.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Ursula asked in a concerning tone.

"Nah. We just wanted to say thank you for saving us from that Manticore from before." Mordecai smiled.

"Yeah, and putting in a good word to Holbrooke on us. We really appreciate it." Rigby replied. Professor Ursula blushed. She had never been thanked before, except for a very long time ago.

"Well, uh, you're more than welcome." She modestly replied. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She closed the door behind her, as Mordecai and Rigby were now alone in the bedroom. She headed down the hallway, pondering to herself.

"Well," Professor Ursula muttered to herself. "This is going to be one, strange year."

"Now," pondered Mordecai, as they turned to face the beds. "Who get which side of the room?" Silence and crickets filled the air, until Rigby made a suggestion.

"Rock, Papaer, Scissors to see who get to pick which side?" He asked, as the two dudes immediately got into a game of Rock, Papaer, Scissors.


	3. First Day... at Luna Nova

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEE!" Mordecai and Rigby snored loudly, as they were shuffling underneath their sheets. It has been almost a week, since they were hired, by Headmistress Holbrooke, as groundkeepers at Luna Nova Academy, and they quickly got used to their new room. Rigby drooled on his pillow, gritting his teeth, uncomfortably. His bed just wasn't at all like his trampoline, back home, but he had to make do with what he was given. Mordecai didn't care about the conditions of the bed. He was just glad to be out of that forest.

The rising sun, shining above the Forests of Arcturus, reflected its rays off the window, into Rigby's eyes. It wasn't, until a few minutes later, when Rigby sat up, screaming in agony.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The raccoon cried, as his eyes were emitting streams of smoke. Huffing for breath, he rushed over to the washroom, and turned on the sink, releasing cold water. Without hesitation, Rigby plunged his face in the sink, cooling his eyes down, as the bathroom filled up with steam. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh." He blew a sigh, of relief, as the now-awakened Mordecai, sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, can you keep it down?" He warned his best bud. "You want us to get in trouble on our first day at Luna Nova?"

"Well, maybe, if you would've let me win that game of Rock, Paper, Scissors last night, this wouldn't have happen!" yelled Rigby, from the bathroom.

"What? You're the one who came up with that idea!"

"Now, now, let's not go around, blaming others, Mordecai." Leaving the bathroom, Rigby held up his hands in defense. "Now, what time is it?"

"I don't know, man, maybe... six in the morning?" Mordecai took a guess, looking out the window, whereas Rigby reacted to the answer.

"What? That early?You gotta be kidding me!" Grabbing a towel, with the Luna Nova seal, Rigby scrubbed his face. "Why that early, man? That's not fair!"

"I don't know, dude, but we better not screw up today." Mordecai entered the room, as he began checking out his hair. "I wanna make a good first impression to the professors."

"Even Urrrrsulaaaaaa?" Rigby grinned, biting his bottom lip, and clicking his teeth.

"Yes, dude. Even Ursula." The blue jay replied, blindly. Then, his eyes lit up, and he turned, glaring at Rigby, blushing. "Dude! It's not like that!"

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Rigby, then bends over, on one knee, imitating Mordecai. "Oh, Professor Ursula, you're such an awesome and gorgeous witch. Allow me to clean your glasses for you, so you can see our future together." As he proceeded to make kissing sounds, Mordecai was beginning to turn red.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted, but Rigby continued to laugh, hysterically. Furious, Mordecai lifted his fist, aiming for Rigby. Before he can finish the job, a loud knock on the door began to ring, stopping the two dudes dead in their tracks.

"Uh, come in?" Mordecai responded, as the door opened to see Professor Finnelan, turning the doorknob. "Oh, uh, hey, Professor. Me and Rigby were just-"

"Whatever happens between the two of you, behind this door, is none of my business." replied Finnelan, in a serious tone. "However, you and your friends are summoned to the auditorium, to be handed your assignments for the day. I highly advise, that you come with me." Mordecai and Rigby nodded, as they followed Professor Finnelan, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Everybody else was waiting in the auditorium. Some were still tired, due to the unusual wake time, but others were keeping themselves entertained. Pops was taking in the scenery, of the massive and beautifully decorated room, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were making jokes to each other, and Benson was having a chat with Skips, about this whole situation. The wait wasn't at all long, as the large, oak doors opened, as Professor Finnelan entered, with Mordecai and Rigby, not far behind. The two new employees took a seat beside Skips, as Finnelan approached the stage.

"Now, may I have your attention, please?" Finnelan asked, making the whole room silent, as the former park workers looked towards the stage. "Very good. Now, as the new groundkeepers, let me the first to say 'Welcome to Luna Nova.'" Everybody nodded, as Finnelan continued. "Now then, as groundskeepers, it'll be your job to make sure that Luna Nova is kept clean, tidy and functional for the students of this academy. You will all be tasked with cooking, cleaning, organizing, and assisting the staff, in any matters that may occur. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Benson nodded.

"Very well." Finnelan looked to the list she had prepared. "I have prepared you all, with tasks for the day. Skips?" When his name was called, Skips stood up. "It'll be your task to help with any repairs to the school's water pipe system. I'll send some fairies with you, if you need some assistance."

"Mmhmm." Skips nodded and headed out the door. Then, in order, Finnelan gave out the rest of the jobs. Pops was tasked to wash the windows with Benson, Muscle Man and Fives are given the job of keeping any creature from the Forbidden Forest away from Luna Nova.

Then, it was Mordecai and Rigby's turn.

"And finally, Mordecai and Rigby," Finnelan called, as Mordecai and Rigby became excited.

"Dude, what do you think it could be?" Mordecai whispered.

"Maybe we can feed the owls?" replied Rigby.

"Or maybe testing out the broomsticks." They turned back to the Professor, who looked down her list.

"Your task shall be..." Mordecai and Rigby bit their bottom lips in excitement, as they crossed their fingers.

"...to mop the hallways of Luna Nova. Meeting adjourned."

That last sentence blew their minds, but not in a good way. Dropping their jaws, Mordecai and Rigby were shocked. They sat in their seats, frozen in place, as Professor Finnelan left the auditorium, leaving Mordecai and Rigby alone. After a small moment of silence...

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison, making an echo.

* * *

Taking all the mops and buckets they can find, Mordecai and Rigby grumbled under their breaths, and headed to the hallway by the cafeteria hall.

"Our first day, working in a magic school," complained Rigby. "And we have to MOP THE FREAKING FLOORS?! THIS BLOWS, MAN! WE'RE GROUNDSKEEPERS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Dude, groundskeepers are basically janitors, man." reminded Mordecai.

"DON'T CORRECT ME!" shouted Rigby, as he tossed his mop onto the ground. "THIS SUCKS!"

"Dude, I know it sucks, but maybe we get to do something cool tomorrow. Who knows?"

"They do, that's who!" Rigby pointed down the hall, in fury. "I didn't sign up to mop the damn floors!"

"Uh, we did, actually. It was either this, or get lost in the woods."

"SHUT UP!" Rigby gritted his teeth. "I miss my home! I miss Trampy! I miss Eileen and everybody else! I wanna go home!"

"Dude, it's just mopping the floors. It's not that bad."

Rigby stood in silence, as he picks up a bucket full of soapy water, and drops it, spilling it on the floor, causing Mordecai to get agitated.

"Dude! Why did you do that?" protested Mordecai.

"If it's just mopping the floors, then you'd better get started." Rigby crossed his arms, and stood back. Sighing in angst, Mordecai grabbed his mop and got started.

"Dude, you're the worst!" He said, to Rigby, as he scrubbed. "Can't you just do some honest work for once in your life?"

"How about you mind your own business?" Rigby grumbled, as he stepped back a bit, nearly slipping on the water. "Wowowowowoah!" Finding his balance, he stayed still.

"Woah, careful, dude!" Mordecai grabbed Rigby's arm. "The floor is pretty slippery."

"Yeah..." Rigby replied, but then had an idea. Grinning to his friend, he asked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I do..." Mordecai grinned, as well, as they grabbed the empty buckets, and lifted them in the air.

"HALLWAY SKATING!" They cheered together, as they ran, to grab some more water.

It didn't take them long to find more sponges, and buckets, around Luna Nova. Rigby took the one that Pops and Benson were using, as Mordecai filled up the buckets, and brought them to the nearest hallway. Mordecai holds up the full container, as Rigby places the sponges on his feet, holding a broomstick.

"Ready, dude?" asked the anticipating blue jay.

"You bet, man!" The excited raccoon nodded, as Mordecai tossed the water across the hallway. The water splashed all over the hallway, as it covered every inch of the ceramic surface.

"HALLWAY SKATING!" Rigby cheered, as he hopped into the wet area. It was, indeed slippery, as he sponge-skated across the floor, as smooth as silk. "Dude, it totally works!"

"Woah, let me try!" Mordecai placed on another pair of sponges on his feet, as he jumped in as well. He skates across the floor as well. "Aw, yeah!" Picking up his mop, he looks down to Rigby. "Dude, check this move out."

_(Montage begins, with Try Everything by Shakira, playing in the background)_

Mordecai claps his hands, and gets on the soapy floor, as he begins to do figure eights around Rigby, while waving his hands in the air. As his spongey feet skidded across the floor, the ceramic ground was beginning to shine it's reflection into the room.

Rigby rolled his eyes and slid beside him. Then, he wiggles his arms, as he spins in a circle, at a significant speed. Then, he jumped and did a triple sow-cow in the air, while landing perfectly.

Mordecai nodded, and stood up straight. He begins sliding across the floor, as he did his trademarked 'The Robot.'

Later, Mordecai and Rigby were racing along the halls, cleaning the floor while they did. After crossing a finish line, made of buckets, Mordecai came first, as he and Rigby cheered and waved their hands in the air, before crashing into a pillar.

Another moment later, Mordecai was using a broom, to sweep the floor, as Rigby, sitting in a bucket slows down and lands, dead center, in the Luna Nova logo. They both cheered, as Rigby tried to climb out of the bucket, only to fall and roll over, causing Mordecai to laugh.

_(Montage ends)_

"Dude! That was awesome!" Rigby cheered.

"And we only have one more hallway to go, too!" Mordecai pointed to the last hallway, towards the foyer of the academy. "And we got one last activity..."

"FLOOR HOCKEY!" They both held their brooms up in the air, waving their free arms. After another swing of soapy water, they make their way on the floor, as Mordecai spoke up.

"Alright, dude, here's the rules. First one to shoot a bucket through those doors wins!" He pointed to the doors in the main foyer.

"Aw, yeah, you're so on!" Rigby accepted his challenge, and readied his mop. "321, GO!" He snatches the empty bucket, as he rockets towards the doors, as Mordecai chases him.

"Hey, dude! That's cheating!"

"Street rules, dawg!" Rigby shouted, as he was nearly close to the foyer. However, Mordecai was not too far behind. They began bumping each other, trying to get the bucket out of the other's reach.

And as the old saying goes, misery loves company, as Mordecai and Rigby were going at full-speed, with no signs of stopping.

"Uh, dude?" Mordecai asked. "I think we're going too fast!"

"Naw, dude, it's fine!" Rigby shrugged, as he grabbed the bucket and slapshots it with his mop, to the doors, making a loud bang against them. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WOOOOOOOONNNNN!" He cheered, when he noticed that they were rocketing towards the door. Then, common sense kicked in, as they began to scream and embrace for impact.

Meanwhile, just outside the doors to the foyer, Professor Ursula and Professor Babcock were talking with one another.

"And you're certain that you can keep these groundskeepers in line, Professor Ursula?" Babcock asked her associate. "I certainly don't trust this 'Mordecai' and 'Rigby.'"

"I'm sure that whatever happens, Professor," reassured Ursula. "I'll make sure that Mordecai and Rigby are well behaved." She turns the doorknob and opens the door, to see the two guys in question, rocketing towards the door, at full speed. Mordecai, alerted at Ursula's presence, shouted quickly.

"PROFESSOR! WATCH OUT!" The two witches did just that, as Mordecai and Rigby blasted to the outdoors, a large gust of wind, nearly blowing off their hats.

"Oh, goodness!" Babcock stood in shock, watching them, finally land on the grass, on their faces. Moaning in pain, they raise their heads, breathing heavily.

"Dude," Mordecai said, through huffs and puffs. "Let's not do that again."

"Agreed." nodded Rigby, also speaking through breaths, as Ursula and Babcock rushed over to them.

"Oh, no! Are you two alright?" asked Ursula, with a concerning tone in her voice.

"Oh, we're fine, Professor." Mordecai said, weakly. And on cue, Benson and Pops rushed over to them.

"Oh, dear. What happened here?" Pops asked.

"We...finished the floors." Rigby said, as they got up, thanks to Ursula and Pops' help, as Benson pondered.

"Lemme guess, you two were given a mundane task, and you molded it into a way of slacking off?" He asked the injured floor-skaters.

"Yeah..." They answered, in unison. They were being carried inside, by the professor and the large-headed man, as Babcock and Benson stood, watching them.

"I... I can't believe those two!" Babcock reacted. "Im surprised that they're still alive, after that!"

"Welcome to my world." Benson replied, in a dead-panned tone.


	4. New Neighbors

Nobody knew that a couple weeks can fly by so quickly, like a raven in a cornfield. But the wait was finally over. Luna Nova was full of young witches (all of which, are female,) and the school year had just begun. As Finnelan did state before, Luna Nova was a school for those of witch heritage, but now they've opened their doors to anybody, due to a financial struggle.

Unfortunately, that means more work for Mordecai and Rigby. Since their mopping fiasco a couple weeks back, the professors have been keeping a sharp eye on them (Finnelan keeping both eyes on them) and now that school year has officially begun, they've been kept busy, with cleaning up the classrooms and organizing the library.

Also, since term has started, they have been building a reputation amongst the students, preferably known as "The Blue Jay" and "The Rodent," even though Rigby keeps reminding them that he was a raccoon. Their antics have been going viral amongst the school, thanks to the newspapers Pops had previously suggested.

They were getting attention, but not the kind of attention that they wanted.

While the halls were empty, during class, they decided to take a break from sweeping the hallways on the second floor, and sit by the window, by the library. It gave a great view of the New Moon Tower, where the Sorcerer's Stone shined it's minty green rays, and the sky was as clear as glass. Drinking from a water bottle, Rigby sighed.

"Man, with all these girls here, you think they'd learn to clean up after themselves." huffed Rigby, wiping the sweat off his face. "I mean, why do we have to do all the work?"

"Rigby, relax." Mordecai said. "Ursula said, that if we finish up, sweeping the second floor, we can take the rest of the day off."

"Yeah, well, ever since the school year has started, we'd have to be pretty lucky to even get our lunch hour off!" At the very mention of lunch, his stomach began to turn. "Awww, I'm starving!"

"Dude, we had breakfast, not even an hour ago." reminded Mordecai. "Can't you just wait, until the bell rings?"

"Hey, it's twelve o'clock somewhere, Mordecai. Can we just grab something from the kitchen? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?" Rigby gave his partner his trademarked 'Pouty Eyes,' as they grew huge and shined against the light from the Sorcerer's Stone. Sighing in angst, Mordecai gave.

"Fine!" He groaned. "But only cause I need a snack." As they stood up, a sudden rush of footsteps came from behind and bumped into Rigby, making each other trip. Pages of written homework and books went flying, as Mordecai lifted his arm, to block anymore incoming objects. As the pages settled, Rigby rubbed his back.

"Ow! Dude, what's the big idea?" He asked, in malice, as he turns to see the suspect. She was just as tall as Mordecai, as she rushed to collect her things from the ground. She has a head of brown hair, with a very strange design. She was wearing the uniform of Luna Nova, with a red belt around her waist, so she had to be a student. Her face seemed very worrisome, as if she was late for something.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that!" She apologized, in a very fearful tone. Her voice seemed very young, and at the moment, scared. "I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I'm just late for my first Herbology class and..." Mordecai held out his hand and helped her up.

"Hey, it's alright." He smiled, as he went to the ground, collecting her homework. "I'm sure Rigby would accept your apology, right, Rigby?" He turns to his friend, who had his arms crossed.

"That depends. Do you have ten bucks?" Rigby muttered, under his breath. At that, Mordecai stands back up, punching him in the arm. "Ow! Come on!"

"Rigby, be nice!" glared Mordecai.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice." The girl replied. Rigby turned to her.

"Hey! Bud out! This doesn't concern you!"

"Rigby!" Mordecai gave him a look and gave him another Punchie. The girl, who was still collecting her things, stuck her tongue out at Rigby. Turning back to her, Mordecai gulped. "Er, sorry about Rigby, miss. He can really be a pain in the butt."

"Well, it's not your fault." She held out her free hand. "Oh, by the way, I'm Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko." Chuckling at her perky personality, Mordecai shook Akko's hand.

"Mordecai," he gestured to himself. "And you've already met Rigby."

Rigby rolled his eyes at the mention of his name.

"Again, sorry about Rigby's attitude. He can the 'cranky' kind of guy."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't really hold a grudge." Akko chuckled, with Mordecai joining her. "Well, I gotta get to class. See you around, Mordecai!" She shouted, as she ran down the hallway, waving bye to Mordecai and giving a raspberry to Rigby, who looked offended. As she turned right, and out of sight, Mordecai nudged the shocked raccoon.

"Come on, dude," he said, as he picked up his broom. "Let's finish up and get some lunch." Rigby, still looking offended, followed Mordecai down the hall, towards the neighboring hall.

* * *

Lunch hour came, as scheduled, as the students (as well as Mordecai and Rigby) entered the cafeteria, getting ready to fuel up for the rest of the day. Skips is on chef duty today, and his famous cheeseburgers were today's special. Rigby grabbed one of those juicy, patties, as Mordecai ordered a garden salad. Carrying their meals, they sat down on a two-man table, close to the window. Taking a rather large bite, Rigby fell in love with the taste of meat, cheese and Himalayan ketchup.

"Awwwww, that's gooooooooood meat." Rigby hummed, dreamily. As they kept eating, they have been getting strange looks from the students.

"Is that..." asked a brown-haired girl, with a ponytail, and freckles.

"Woah. I thought they were just rumours." Another girl, with blonde pigtails, said, as she widened her eyes.

"Luna Nova really has gone downhill, huh?" A young, pink-haired student, looked up from her manga book, raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, why do they keep staring?" Mordecai whispered, as he drank his root beer.

"Just ignore it." Rigby advised. "Just act cool." Grabbing his cheeseburger, he took another big bite, moaning in pleasure. As he takes another, they hear the voice of Akko, from the other side of the cafeteria.

"She is not a fake!" She shouted. Both Mordecai and Rigby looked towards the commotion to see Akko, talking with another student. She looked more sophisticated and important, with blonde hair, her arms crossed. She seemed to be one of the more 'important' students, as Rigby would describe her.

"Hmm, wanna go find out what they're talking about?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"Uh, how about no?" replied Rigby, shaking his head, with a dead-pan tone. "I'm just going to enjoy my cheeseburger, thank you very much." Rolling his eyes, Mordecai got up from this chair and headed towards the commotion. As he got closer, he began to hear their discussion.

"You're wrong, Diana! Shiny Chariot is kind, amazing, and the greatest witch that anyone has ever known!" Akko spoke, boldly, to the blonde girl, who Mordecai assumed is Diana. "I even found the Shiny Rod!" Diana raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at Akko.

"The Shiny Rod, huh?" She asked, nonchalantly. "Well, then, perhaps after class, you can show me what the Shiny Rod is capable of."

"Maybe I will!" sterned Akko, who stood up and gritted her teeth at Diana. Then, her eyes averted to see the blue jay, walking towards them, and smiles lightly. "Oh, hey, Mordecai!" Diana turned around to see Mordecai, as he waved at the perky young witch.

"Oh, hey, Akko." greeted Mordecai, turning to Diana. "What's going on here?"

"We were just discussing how Miss Kagari should put childish things aside, and focus on her magical studies." Diana explained, nobly, as Akko gave her a silent death glare. "I assume you're one of the new groundskeepers of Luna Nova, correct?"

"Yeah," Mordecai nodded. "What about it?"

"I've encountered one of your colleagues from earlier, at Magical Astronomy. He made some very insightful comments about his own mother, and ran out of the class, removing his shirt and swinging it all around." Diana shuddered at the thought of that, as she cleared her throat. "I do hope that you, of all of them, have at least, some common decency."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mordecai agreed. "Trust me, I'm not Muscle Man."

"That's a relief." nodded Diana. "Now I must get to my studies, and prepare for class." She turned towards Akko. "And I suggest, that you do the same, Miss Kagari." She began walking away, with two girls behind her, making smirks over to Akko's direction. Mordecai, with cocked eyebrows, sat down in the free seat next, to Akko, who face-planted into the table, causing her french fries to hop in the air.

"Dude, what was all that about?" asked Mordecai, as Akko sighed.

"It's just Diana. She says that Shiny Chariot is a fraud, and thinks I'm just being delusional." Akko responded, with a miserasble tone in her voice. The red-headed girl beside her tried to cheer her up. She wore a rather large pair of glasses, in front of her blue eyes.

"Aw, don't worry, Akko." She calmly smiled. "We think that Shiny Chariot is amazing."

"Who said anything 'we,' Lotte?" The girl across from Mordecai spoke through her liver-pink hair. She had clammy-grey skin, and a blood-red iris in her eye, as she looked at Mordecai, inspecting him. "Just because Akko thinks fondly of someone, doesn't mean everyone else should."

"Sucy, you take that back!" Akko glared at Sucy, as she snickered at her remark. Mordecai could've sworn that Sucy has razor-sharp teeth, like a shark. Confused by the conversation, he asked the million-dollar question.

"Who's Shiny Chariot?"

That question was what snapped Akko from her depressing state. Smiling and beaming with joy, she turns to Mordecai, and leans in close to his face, or at least away from his beak.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF SHINY CHARIOT?!" She asks, loudly, which caused the student body (and Rigby's terrible slurping noises) to a halt, as the entire room became silent.

"Uh, no?" Mordecai answered, as it echoed all over the cafeteria. The usual background noise returned, as Akko grew more and more excited.

"Oh my gosh, where do I even start?!" She cheered, as she pulled out what looked to be like a trading card, and showed it to Mordecai. It gave a rainbow-like glow against the light, as the picture was of a young witch, with roses-red hair, and a cape with the same color. Her outfit was similar to a witches uniform, except it was white, as opposed to navy blue, and an indigo-colored mini skirt. She appeared to be waving a golden staff, with seven green gems glowing around a minty-green aura. He looked at the bottom of the card, where he found Japanese writing. "Shiny Chariot is the greatest witch everyone has ever known. She can do all kinds of magic! Transformation magic, flight magic, the whole nine yards!" Mordecai was rather intrigued about that.

"Oh, I see." He said. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"More than anything in the world! She the main reason why I wanna become a witch. So I can shine and make other people happy." She stands up on her stool, making a humble pose. "I just gotta believe, cause believing in myself is my magic!" As Lotte and Sucy become speechless, Mordecai laughed.

"Dude, that sounds awesome!" Mordecai nodded, and applauded her performance. "Well, I hope things do go your way."

"Thanks." Akko sat down, looking at Mordecai and smiling. "Hey, Mordecai, is there anyone like Shiny Chariot, in your home?"

"Well, not exactly, but you never know, you know?"

"I know." They both preceded to laugh together. Mordecai, then turned to Lotte.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"Oh, me?" Lotte's eyes lit up. "Well, my family runs a magic-item cafe, back home..."

* * *

Rigby sat all by himself, as he finished off his cheeseburger, staring at Mordecai with Akko. They were laughing, and talking to each other, as Rigby, beginning to drink his soda, felt a little upset. As he slurped, Mordecai looked towards him, and raised his arm.

"Hey, Rigby," He shouted. "Come hang out with us!" Rigby, raising an eyebrow, headed over to their table.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, but then, felt a sharp pain on his head. "Ow!" He turns to see, Sucy, adding a bit of Rigby's hair into a test tube. As she did, the liquid turned from red to brown. "Hey! That's my hair, man!" But Sucy doesn't seem to be acknowledging him.

"Hair of a rodent..." She muttered, as she pushed back an angry Rigby, demanding his hair, without even flinching. "Just what I needed."

"HEY!" Rigby growled. "I'M NOT A RODENT, AND GIMME MY HAIR BACK!" But Sucy snickered, as Rigby tried to swing his claw-like hands at her, unable to reach her.

"Dude, its just a piece of hair, man." said Mordecai.

"But that hair was going to grow into a really cool beard!" yelled Rigby, raising his arms. "It was going to be one of those Duck Dynasty beards!"

"Dude, nobody watches Duck Dynasty anymore. That's like, old TV, man."

"Stop talking!" grunted Rigby. Sitting down next to his best friend, Rigby continued to sip his drink, as Akko continued to explain to Mordecai, about Shiny Chariot. She even convinced Lotte to use her crystal ball to show them a clip of one of her magic shows. As they watched the recording, Mordecai was impressed, as Rigby only lets out a simple "Eh."

* * *

An hour later, they were given the rest of the afternoon off.

"See, dude?" nodded Mordecai. "She doesn't seem that bad, does she?" They were heading upstairs to their room, on the third floor.

"Well, I guess. Though, she seems to be too obsessed with this Charlie Harriet, doesn't she?" asked Rigby.

"You mean, Shiny Chariot?"

"Don't you correct me!" Rigby gritted his teeth, as they reached the door, with their trademarked brown ribbon, on the door knocker. As Mordecai inserted the key, and turned the door knob, they entered their room, and began to relax.

"Ugggghhhhhh!" Rigby groaned, jumping onto his messy bed. "Finally, we get to reeeeeeeeest!"

"Dude, we only cleaned the hallways for an hour." Mordecai pointed out.

"And that was the loooooooooooongest hour of my life!" Laying on his pillow, Rigby scrambled into his blankets, curling into a ball. "Do not disturb." He points to Mordecai, as he lays back down, beginning to snore. As he was on his way to Dreamland, a knock was heard on the door, causing Rigby to groan even more. "I said, do not disturb!"

Rolling his eyes at the tired raccoon, Mordecai heads to the door and answers it. It was Akko, along with Sucy and Lotte.

"Oh, hey, Akko!" He smiled.

"Hello, neighbor!" Akko grinned, as the two groundskeepers raised eyebrows.

"Neighbor?" Rigby said, puzzled.

"Wait, you guys are in the room with the red ribbon?" Mordecai asked, getting excited.

"That's right." Lotte responded. "Professor Ursula said that you guys would be up here, but I never knew that we would be neighbors."

"Wait, Professor Ursula?"

"Yes. She's in charge of room and sleeping arrangements." Lotte continued. "Oh, and Akko wanted to get you..."

"A housewarming present!" Akko jumps in, cheerfully, handing Mordecai a hastily put together gift, wrapped in newspaper. "I think it might brighten up the room a little. Go on, open it!"

"Heh okay!" Mordecai tore apart the newspaper, revealing a set of red, blue and golden wind chimes. It was holding up a sun and a crescent moon, on opposite ends of each other, with stars and clouds hanging above them, in their respective positions (clouds over the sun, and stars over the moon.) There was a tiny, metallic witch, covered in gold, tied to a string, as it's broomstick was pointing between the sun and moon. Mordecai was confused, at first, but figured out its purpose. "Woah, it's like a clock!" Lotte nodded.

"It's called a Witch-Waker." She explained. "It's basically a modernized sun-dial. The enchanted witch chime in the middle represents the short hand of a regular clock. It may not tell the exact minute or such, but at least you'll know what the hour is." Testing it out, Mordecai poked the little witch, but it remained still.

"Awesome!" Mordecai was amazed, at the craftsmanship of the Witch Waker, and even Rigby, though still mumbling, seemed rather impressed. "Where did you get this?"

"From the Magic Item Café, in Blytonbury." said Lotte.

"Gosh, thanks, guys!" Mordecai smiled, and carefully hung the Witch Waker beside the window, on his side of the room. "This'll really come in handy!"

"Lotte thought it was a great idea to get you that." Akko smiled. "You should've seen what Sucy wanted to get you guys." Both her and Lotte chuckled, as Sucy only stared at them, with her visible eye. Turning back to the two, Akko waved. "See ya round, neeeeiiiiiiighboooooorrrrr." She said the last word, with a smoulder and pointing her finger guns at Mordecai, who replied the same way.

"Neeeeiiiiiighbooooooorrrrrr!" Mordecai pointed his finger guns at Akko, who chuckled at his remark, as they shut the door. Rigby just gave him a silent death glare, with his arms crossed.

"Dude, you're dead to me."

* * *

As the dark of the night came around, Rigby was snoring in his bed, as Mordecai was reading a book. It was a book from the library, called 'Witches of Innovation: A Guide to Great Witches.' Many pictured and descriptions were in the book, detailing the great witches of the early 20th century. There was even a two-page section about 'Shiny' Chariot Du Nord. According, to the book, she was the most popular witch in the late 2000s, until she mysteriously disappeared. Nobody knows where she is to this day. Some say she had vanished completely, and some would even say that she died, but there was no clear evidence about any of those claims. Mordecai scratched his head, and read on.

"After her grand performance in 2008, Shiny Chariot's popularity began to fade. On February 20th, 2009, Shiny Chariot, along with her signature wand, the Shiny Rod, had vanished from the face from the Earth. After weeks of searching and turning up with nothing, the head of the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, with a heavy heart, had to call off the search. To this day, nobody, not even her own family and friends, knows where she's gone." Suddenly, a groan from Rigby, interrupted his reading session.

"Ugh!" He grunted, turning over to Mordecai. "Don't tell me you're actually learning about that witch, are you?"

"Yeah, so?" Mordecai responded. "She inspires people. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Oh, that's riiiiiiiiight." Rigby said, sarcastically. "She inspires people with a fireworks show. Whatever you say, Mordekko!" Closing his book, Mordecai sits up from his bed, and turns on the light.

"Dude, what do you have against Akko?"

"I just don't like how she talks about this 'Chiny Shariot' so much! It's annoying!" Then, another voice chimed in from the wall, beside Rigby.

"You mean, Shiny Chariot." Akko (from the other side of the wall) corrected, then said in an agitated tone. "By the way, I can hear you, you know." This

"What?" Rigby turned, in surprise. "How can you hear me?!"

"That walls are pretty thin, especially that one." Sucy responded. "You'd better get used to it." Growling, Rigby gritted his teeth.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" He lifted his arms, in sarcastic protest. "Now I get to hear the snoring of this weirdo!" This insult made Akko even angrier.

"What did you call me?!" She yelled.

"You heard me, weirdo, or do you need some Q-Tips to clean out that empty head of yours?!"

"Dude, low blow." Mordecai shook his head.

"Empty headed, huh? Well, at least I'm not picking out leftovers out of the trash!" Akko dissed, as Mordecai cheered at that roast.

"Woooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He cheered, as Rigby glared at him, biting his lower lip. "Dude, it's true. That's gross."

"Shut up, Mordecai!" He turned back to the wall. "That cheeseburger only had one bite taken out of it! It was still fresh!"

"Well, not as fresh, as your sense of hygiene, apparently!" This time, Sucy was the one, chuckling at that insult.

"This is getting pretty interesting." She snickered.

"THAT'S IT!" Rigby yelled, scratching the wall. "LEMME AT HER!" Mordecai, with quick thinking, grabbed his arms.

"Dude, cut it out!" He said, forcing Rigby out of the wall.

"LEMME GO, MORDECAI!" shouted Rigby. It was rather hard, to keep a crazy raccoon, as Mordecai restrained him to the bed. "LET ME GO, OR ELSE!"

"MAKE ME!" answered Mordecai, as Rigby then, lunged at him. The raccoon and blue jay began to fight each other, as there was eye-poking, punching, biting, kicking, even some hardcore pillow-fighting. The fight lasted, for a long while, until Professor Ursula, who heard the commotion, came and divided the two fighters.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby ended up in the hospital wing, with black eyes, bruises, bloody noses, bite marks and scratches.

"Dude, we're totally switching sides of the bedroom." Mordecai suggested.

"Definitely." Rigby nodded. As they agreed, the nurse, Miss Panteluk, entered the room. She was a rather old with, though not as old as Headmistress Holbrooke. She had white hair, and round glasses. Wearing a plain-white robe, with a plain-white, witch's hat, she was rather disappointed.

"My, you two seem to have gotten in quite a pickle." The nurse ticked. "You're lucky you didn't kill each other."

"Well, tell that to Rigby." Mordecai pointed to him.

"Don't make me finish the job!" Rigby glared, even with his swollen black eye.

"Calm down, both of you!" Miss Panteluk screeched. "Also, you two have visitors."

"It's probably Pops, bringing his brownies." Mordecai guessed, but as the doors open, it was Lotte, Sucy, and a very pouty Akko Kagari.

"Oh, great." Rigby rolled his eyes at Akko. "What do you want?"

"Look, Akko wants to apologize about how she acted, right Akko?" Lotte looked to Akko, who still glared at Rigby. Sucy elbowed her in the chest, causing her to flinch in pain.

"I'm sorry." muttered Akko, hesitantly to Rigby, who nodded.

"Rigby, don't you have anything to say to Akko?" Mordecai asked, as Rigby sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh! Fine! I'm sorry for being a jerk!" He apologized, as Akko nodded.

"Also, we got Rigby something, too." Lotte grabbed something out of her bag, and pulling out a small, nicely designed broom, with Rigby's name, engraved in the broomstick.. Rigby raised an eyebrow, as he looked closer at it.

"Woah, what kind of broom is that?" He asked, amazed at it. Mordecai was amazed at the broom, as well.

"Well, it's a training broom." Akko spoke. "It's supposed to be for kids, but you seem to be the perfect size for one of these." Rigby looked back at Akko, looking annoyed. "Not an insult, I promise."

"What am I supposed to do, sweep the floors with it?"

"Of course not! You fly with it." At the mention of flying, Rigby perked up.

"Wait, you can fly with broomsticks here?" He asked.

"Well, duh." Sucy replied. "You're in a witch school, after all."

"Woah!" Mordecai and Rigby became starry-eyed, as they stared at the broom. After admiring it for a few minutes, Mordecai spoke.

"Dude, we gotta learn how to fly this thing."


	5. Tia Freyre!!!

Patiently waiting outside in the training field, Mordecai and Rigby were holding their broomsticks, sitting on the bleachers. It was their first day off in a while, and they want to learn how to fly. Mordecai started to beat box, as Rigby was preparing to freestyle.

_Rigby: Today's our day off, and we're learnin' how to fly!_

_But we better be careful, so that we don't fall and die._

_Mordecai: We got our own broomsticks, and we're waiting outside,_

_This'll make our jobs easier, as we fly sky high!_

_Both: Don't go near our room, while we're flying our broom. (Wha wha!)_

_Don't go near our room, while we're flying our broom! (Wha wha!)_

Laughing together, they sat back down on the bleachers on the field.

"Dude, this is going to be awesome!" cheered Rigby, holding up his broom.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh, it wiiiiiiiillllll!" Mordecai nodded, smiling. As they high-fived each other, a pair of familiar faces walks up to them.

"Yo, what's with all the excitement?" Muscle Man, asked, holding a breakfast burrito, with Hi-Five Ghost, floating behind him. "You babies entering a cheerleader contest?"

"Oh, hey, Muscle Man." waved Rigby. "We're gonna learn how to fly a brooooomstiiiiiick!"

"Broooooomstiiiiiiick!" Mordecai joined in. Muscle Man rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, whatever." He scoffed. "Hey, Rigby, how's your new girlfriend?!"

"Look, for the hundredth time, Muscle Man, Akko and I are not girlfriend/boyfriend!" Rigby groaned. "We're just acquaintances."

"Wait, how did you two know about that, anyway?" asked Mordecai.

"You didn't see it? It was in all the school papers." Fives handed them the Daily Broomstick, Luna Nova's school newspaper, where the front page showed Mordecai and Rigby, wrestling with each other in their bedroom. "And you guys made the front page." Taking the paper, Mordecai read the article out loud, written by Wangari.

_"Love takes toll on bird and rodent. Over an argument over one Atsuko Kagari of Luna Nova Academy, rookie groundskeepers, Mordecai and Rigby, have been sighted, wrestling with each other, on the third floor, in room 87. Suffering minor injuries, including black-eyes and bruises, the Blue Jay and the Rodent have checked out of the hospital wing, on the morning of September 8th."_

"Argument?!" complained Rigby, crumpling the paper. "She's the one who started it!"

"Whatever you say, loser!" Muscle Man teased.

"Dude, it's not like that!" protested Mordecai. "They just have a complicated friendship!"

"You know who else has a complicated friendship? MY MOM!" Laughing at his own joke, he high-fives HFG and walks off to the building, munching on his burrito. Looking down on the bunch of newspaper, Rigby gulped.

"Dude, they're never gonna let us forget about this!" He raised his arms, and began to pace in a circle. "It's going to be like high school, all over again!"

"Rigby, relax." Mordecai reassured his friend. "It's just a newspaper article. I'm sure it'll blow over by tonight, or something." As Rigby began to breathe normally, they hear the sound of sweeping, as they see Benson, with a cleaning broom, sweeping up the track.

"Hey, Benson!" Mordecai waved to him. Benson turned to see his fellow employees.

"What do you two want?" He asked, sternly. "I'm working here."

"Wait, how can we get a day off, and you don't?" questioned Rigby.

"Ugh! Weren't you guys told about this? You guys get Saturdays off, and I get Mondays off." Benson, then, saw the brooms in their hand. "Hmmm, I highly doubt you two are cleaning with those brooms."

"Nah, Benson," Mordecai shook his head. "Professor Ursula is gonna teach us how to fly!"

"Yeeaaaaaah, she is!" Rigby cheered.

"Oh, really? And how did you convince her to do so?" said Benson.

"Oh, we have our ways..." Rigby smirked, as he and Mordecai remembered their technique.

* * *

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!" Mordecai and Rigby begged, on their knees, in front of Professor Ursula, whose arms were crossed.

"Well..." She pondered, placing a finger on her chin.

* * *

"Hmm, hmm!" Mordecai dreamily nodded. "Worked like a charm."

"Well, just don't give her a major headache." Benson warned. "Trust me, I know what that feels like." He continues, sweeping the cobblestone path, as Mordecai and Rigby began to play with their brooms. They held them, like swords, and swung them towards each other.

"En Garde!" Mordecai perried his broom, towards Rigby's chest, as he quickly dodge the attack.

"Oh ho!" huffed Rigby, keeping his balance. Then, without warning, he swung his broom at Mordecai's feet, causing the blue jay to trip, and fall to the ground. Open for attack, Rigby aimed broom's straw-end towards his face.

"When I strike you down," quoted Rigby. "I'll become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Imagine this." Mordecai kicked Rigby's leg, causing him to fall to the grass, as well. Rigby got up from his fall, and stared down at Mordecai, as Mordecai did the same. After some intense glaring, they both bursted into laughter.

That was also, when Professor Ursula walked onto the field, seeing the laughing duo.

"Well," she smiled. "I see that you two are getting along, since that fight."

"Yeah, heheh..." Mordecai chuckled, sheepishly. "You heard about that, too, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Ursula nodded.

"Less talking, more teaching!" A very impatient Rigby pointed out.

"Alright, alright, Rigby." She holds out her own broomstick, showing it to Mordecai and Rigby. "Now, do you two have your brooms with you?"

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaauh!" Both Mordecai and Rigby cheered, as they held their brooms, high in the air.

"Good. Now, the first thing you gotta do is mount your broom." The three of them, then, mounted their broomsticks, placing them between their legs. "Now the second step, is to visualize."

"Visualize?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes." The young professor nodded. "This spell takes mental visualization, so you both have to imagine yourselves soaring in the air." Understanding the statement, Mordecai and Rigby both shut their eyes tightly.

"Do we have to keep our eyes shut?" questioned Rigby.

"Not entirely. Just until you get off the ground. Now, when you're ready, repeat after me." Ursula shuts her eyes and shouts. "Tia Freyre!" As she did, the broom beneath her began to hover, as Mordecai and Rigby watched her fly in the air. She looks down to the two groundskeepers, who looked amazed. "Now, Rigby, why don't you start?"

"Hmm! Hmm!" Rigby smiled, and held onto his broomstick tightly, in his grip. He closed his eyes, and begun to visualize. He imagines himself, soaring in the air, with no troubles, no cares, and no worries. Then, he muttered. "Tia Freyre!" He kicked his feet, as the broom's bristle end began to release a glowing, green aura, as Rigby began to hover in the air. Opening his eyes, he begins to look down at his dangling feet.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh!" He cheers and swings his right arm, in a circular motion.

"Nice job, Rigby." said Ursula, as she looked down to the blue jay. "You try, Mordecai."

"Aw, yeah!" Mordecai grabbed his broom, and holds it tightly. Closing his eyes, he began to visualize himself flying. He saw a clear blue blue sky, with clouds roaming by, and baby ducks flying by. He was flying. He was where he wants to be. He was airborne. He remembered Ursula's advice, and prepared to say the spell.

"Tia Freyre!" Mordecai shouted, and kicked his feet off the ground. But the broom did not hover. Instead, he fell to the ground, landing his crotch on the broom, causing some intense. Professor Ursula bit her lip at the injury, but Rigby was laughing for a different reason.

"Aw, dude!" He chuckled, out loud. "You can't fly! And you're a bird, for God's sake!" He kept laughing, hysterically. Mordecai, still in pain, growled at the flying raccoon. Ursula, looking worried, flew down to Mordecai and held out her hand.

"Here. Let me help you." She offered Mordecai, as he took her hand, standing up.

"Thanks." thanked Mordecai, as he cleaned the dust off his body. Rigby, still giggling, flew down to the ground.

"Let's, well, give it another shot, alright?" Professor Ursula suggested, as Mordecai repeated the process. Getting on the broom, check. Visualizing, check. Getting off the ground...

"Tia Freyre!" screamed Mordecai.

Negative.

Realizing this, Mordecai became agitated, and began to smack the broom on the ground, causing dust to fly everywhere. Rigby was coughing on the smoke, whereas Ursula looked even more worried.

"Cough, cough!" He covered his mouth, trying to prevent dust from entering his mouth. "Maybe we should take a break?"

"No, I can do this!" said Mordecai, angrily. "Tia Freyre!" Again, the broom refused to move him off the ground. Even after trying several more times, Mordecai couldn't get off the ground. Raging, he tossed his broom across the field, hitting the bleachers on the other side. Professor Ursula looked even more worried, at Mordecai.

"Mordecai, please!" She called, causing him to turn towards her. "You don't need to act like this!"

"Why not?! Why does Rigby get to fly and I don't?" Mordecai groaned. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Look, maybe with a little more practice, we can..."

"Why? To humiliate myself even more than I already have? No thanks!" Sweating in anger, Mordecai walked towards the school. "I'm going to walk for a while." He enters the school, and slams the doors behind him. Ursula, feeling a little guilty, looked towards Rigby, trying not to laugh at Mordecai.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked the raccoon.

"I'm sure he's just under a lot of stress." Rigby replied. "Especially with the whole 'Front Page Fight' thing. Just give him some time to think it over."

"Well, I... suppose you're right. After all, you do know more about Mordecai, than anybody, so I'll trust your input."

"Exactly. Plus," Rigby crossed his arms. "I can always give him some pointers."

"Rigby, I'm not sure that's a good idea." advised Ursula.

"Aw, relax, Professor, I'm sure Mordecai will forget about this any minute."

* * *

Mordecai didn't forget about it, the next day. The whole 'not-being-able-to-fly' thing was eating the back of his mind, and it was pretty distracting. Whenever he got the chance, he would just grab a broom, and practice, and every time, he failed to even hover a few inches.

As he washed the windows, with a dish-cloth, he grew more jealous of Rigby, and his newfound flying ability. The word about Mordecai, being unable to fly, grew more viral than the Akko fight, as students of Luna Nova (particularly, Hannah and Barbera) teased him about it.

Rigby's gloating ego wasn't helping much either, as he begun to ding tricks on his broom. Doing loop-de-loops, barrel rolls and somersaults in the air, Rigby cheered, as he soared in the air, like a passing jet.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh!" He screamed, as he landed beside, Mordecai. "Dude, did you see that barrel roll? I was just like that StarFox guy! With the bunny that says 'Do a barrel roll!'"

"Wonderful." Mordecai replied, in a sarcastic, dead-pan tone. "Now help me wash these windows."

"What? You gotta be joking!" Rigby felt offended. "I can't let all this awesome broom-flying skill go to waste."

"Totally." He replied, blankly. This caused Rigby to feel curious.

"Mordecai, are you... alright?"

"I'm fine, Rigby." His response sounded more dead.

"Jeez, Mordecai, are you still upset about not flying?"

"Oh, gee, Rigby, am I? What gave that away?" mocked the jealous blue jay.

"Hey, I was just asking. I'm not the one who's being grumpy, about not being able to fly." At that remark, Mordecai threw his rag to the ground, and glares at Rigby. Then, he begins to walk inside. "Hey, where are you going?" Rigby asked.

"I'm taking a break." Mordecai answered, as he entered the school, shutting the doors behind him, leaving Rigby on his own. He dragged his feet across the ceramic hallways, as he sighed. "I don't get it. How am I going to fly?" As he walked down the hallway, some more, he hears the screech of maniacal laughter, from one of the classrooms.

"...mix in a touch of liquified toadstools..." cackled a rather old, yet very intimidating voice. Mordecai approached the door and opened it, just a tad. The room was pretty dark, except for a few lit candles, and a bright, turquoise glow, from a boiling cauldron, at the front of the classroom. Several students (including Akko, Lotte and Sucy) were taking notes, as a hunchbacked, pointy-nosed witch, with a head of gray-blue, tangled hair, was mixing the cauldron, with a toothy smile. It was Professor Lukić, teaching a Potions class. She or the other students didn't seem to notice Mordecai, peeking in the class.

"...and finally," Lukić snickered. "The feather of an eagle." She added a large, eagle feather into the pot, as the turquoise glow, became a cyan-blue glow. "Remember, students, this Gravity Manipulation potion can cause a witch to be able to manipulate their field of gravity at will." After hearing that, Mordecai's eyes lit up. This was the answer he was looking for!

Now the question is, how is he going to get his hands on some of that potion, without getting caught?

As if timing was on his side, the school bells began to ring, making the students collect their things, as Lukić finished the lesson. The darkness of the classroom vanished, replacing it with the familiar light, making the lit candles die out. The students began to walk out the door, as Mordecai quickly hid beneath a nearby pillar, staying out of sight. It didn't take long for all the students to leave the room, as Lukić left the room last, locking up it's doors.

One of the great perks of being a groundskeeper, is receiving a copy of the master key, to all the classroom doors and facilities. Pulling his copy out of his pocket, Mordecai unlocked the Potions door and shuts it quickly, to avoid any suspicion. Now, he was alone with the Gravity Manipulation potion, still boiling in the cauldron, as he snuck towards it, pulling out an empty water bottle. The liquid was surprisingly luke-warm, as he filled up the bottle, closing his lid.

"Hmm! Hmm, hmm!" Mordecai hummed to himself, as he began to hear footsteps from outside, approaching the classroom. Panicking, Mordecai looked for a place to hide, until settling on underneath Lukić's desk. As he ducked underneath it, the classroom doors opened up. Unable to see who walked in, the voices were very recognizable.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sucy?" The voice of Akko asked.

"Well, you want to win the Broom Relay, don't you?" asked the voice of Sucy.

"Yeah, but... isn't this, kind of... cheating?"

"It's only cheating if you get caught." Sucy snickered, as another voice chimed in.

"Um, Sucy, how did you get the keys for Professor Lukić's potion room, anyway?" The voice of Lotte, questioned.

"I asked that 'Pops' guy, if we can 'borrow' some supplies." quoted Sucy. "For a guy with a big head, he's not exactly the brightest bulb... unless you're Akko."

"Oh, ha ha." Akko crossed her arms, sarcastically pouting. "Very funny." Hiding under the desk, was getting pretty difficult, for Mordecai, especially if he was hiding a water bottle, full of potion. Quietly adjusting himself, he listened to their conversation, as Akko sighed.

"What's wrong, Akko?" Lotte asked.

"Well, I'm just upset about the relay." She confessed. "I want to win it, with practice and effort, like Chariot did."

"Well, remember what Professor Nelson said? 'Practice..."

"Makes perfect,' I know. But how can I even practice, if I can't even fly a broom?" That questioned made Mordecai raise his eyebrows.

Akko can't fly, either? Mordecai thought to himself. Man, that sucks.

"Well, that's why we're trying to find the Frog Leg potion." Sucy said. "So we can actually stand a chance." Akko glared at Sucy again, when Lotte remembered.

"Actually, Akko, you're not the only one who can't fly." She pointed out. "Have you read the papers, today?"

"I'm not?" asked Akko. "Who is it?"

"That blue jay, who works here." Sucy said. "You know, the one with that raccoon?"

"Oh, you mean Mordecai?" Akko's raied an eyebrow, as Mordecai gulped, and stayed hidden. "Wait, he can't fly, either? Man, that sucks.."

"You'd think, for a bird, he would learn how to fly already." Sucy searched through Lukić's potion cabinet, finally finding her prize. "Ah, there you are." Pulling out a large bottle, full of magenta-coloured liquid, she stuffed the Frog Legs potion in her bag.

"He's been upset about it, since then." Lotte said to Akko, sitting next to her. She began to feel bad.

"Well, maybe after the relay, we can give him some support." Akko suggested. "We can learn how to fly together!"

"Uh, you do realize that he's a lot older than you, right, Akko?" Sucy chuckled, as Akko growled.

"Sucy! It's not like that! I meant that as a friendship thing!" yelled Akko, as all three of them left the classroom, closing the door, behind them. Mordecai, stretching his limbs, climbed out from under the desk, looking at the door and then down to the bottle. He began to ponder.

He wasn't the only one who can't fly. Akko was finding a positive throughout all this. Was Mordecai being negative about this inability? Was this potion really going to help him, in the end? Leaving the classroom, tossing away the bottle of potion, Mordecai headed back outside, to see Rigby, doing some sick cartwheels on his broom, as a small crowd of students was applauding him. Seeing him, Mordecai raised a hand and waved.

"Hey, Rigby!" He called to the airborne raccoon, who sees him, and lands onto the ground.

"Hey, man." Rigby smiled. "Look, about what I said earlier..."

"No, dude, it's my fault. I was being negative about not being able to fly. I took it out on you, and everybody else. I'm sorry." Mordecai apologized.

"It's alright, bro. I feel you."

"You do?"

"Yeah! Remember when you learned how to drive, back in high school?" Thinking, Mordecai remembered back, when he got his drivers' license, while Rigby grew jealous.

"Oh, yeeeaaaaahhhh. You were depressed about not being able to drive." nodded Mordecai.

"And you're better than me at other stuff. Like video games, punchies, even beating the Eggsellent Challenge."

"That's because you were in a coma."

"So what? I'm saying that you have so many other stuff that you're awesome at! Is that not more important than flying a stupid broom?" Rigby said, wisely. For once, he was right. He did all those remarkable things, with Rigby by his side, no less.

"That's right." realized Mordecai. "I wish I found out about that sooner. We've been through way too much, to just let a stupid broom, get between us."

"Water under the bridge, man!" Rigby hi-fived his friend. "Hey, wanna hop on the broom and grab some pizza with me?"

"Aw, yeah!" Mordecai hopped on, behind Rigby, as Rigby closed his eyes and shouted.

"Tia Freyre!"

The green, magical aura, escaped the broom, as the dynamic duo became airborne. Mordecai looked down, and smiled widely. He was actually flying. Not on his own, but it's a start.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered, in unison, waving their free hands, as they flew into the Ley Line portal, heading into the town of Blytonbury. Nothing can separate these two, not even flying broomsticks.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost were mopping the hallways of Luna Nova, when they bumped into a water-bottle, full of blue liquid. Picking it up, Muscle Man inspected it.

"Woah, what is that stuff?" Fives asked. Looking towards each other, they grinned nastily.

"Dare me to drink this, bro?" asked Muscle Man.


	6. A Little 'Chili' in Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, played in the montage in the following episode, is "Brothers In Arms" performed by DAGames. For best results, play the song when you see the montage begin.

Ahh, lunch hour. Arguably, the best time of the day, according to what some people say. A time of day, where people get to recharge their batteries, and meet up with their friends for an hour. It's the best time to take your mind off of work, school, or in this case, magic school.

Stirring a label into a pot, full of boiling chili, Skips adjusted his hair net, and added a few more red peppers, some jalapeños and a pinch of garlic into the chili. He was preparing his famous 'Baked Bean Bonanza' chili, for the lucky students of Luna Nova and the staff. Skipping to the sink and washing his hands, the bells of the academy rang, letting everybody know that lunch hour has arrived. And not even a minute later, Mordecai and Rigby ran into the cafeteria, with their trays in hand.

"Lunch time, lunch time, lunch time!" They chanted, as Skips, with bowls of BBB in his hands, approached the ordering window.

"Alright, fellas!" He nodded. "You know I've only got two hands."

"Maybe," Rigby teased, pointing to himself. "But this guy has two stomachs, that needs to be filled."

"Rigby!" glared Mordecai. "You act like that you've never been fed for a week."

"Hey, I only had a bowl of Colonel Crunchios for breakfast today. I have my rights!"

"Guys, relax." interrupted Skips. "I made chili today, so I don't think you two have anything to worry about."

"Gasp! Is it your incredibly awesome and insanely spicy Baked Bean Bonanza?!" Rigby asked, excitedly, and shoved his tray in Skips' face. "Fill 'er up, Skips!" Smiling at his child-like attitude, Skips hands Rigby a large bowl of BBB, a bun, and a carton of milk. "Aw, yeah!" Rigby cheered, as he went to their usual table, as Mordecai helped himself to the chili. It wasn't long, before the other students and fairy staff of Luna Nova gathered for Skips' chili.

Akko, who was mesmerized by the smell of the chili, approached the window, and held her tray for Skips.

"Hello." beamed Skips. "How can I help you?"

"Hi there." Akko returned the smile. "Can I have some chili? I just love the smell of it."

"Well, of course, you can." Skips nodded, as he placed a bowl onto Akko's tray, as she took a spoonful of chili and placed it in her mouth. Almost instantly, her eyes lit up with joy, and she began licking any excess chili from her lips, admiring the taste. Her face did turn a small smudge of red, from the jalapeños, but that didn't even phase her.

"Mmmmm!" smiled Akko. "This chili is AMAZING!"

"Thanks." Skips scratched his head. "It was an old family recipe, dating back to New Orleans in 1923."

"Well, I'll say that your old family has really good taste!" That compliment practically made Skips' day, as he gave Akko a bun and a carton of milk. As Akko took her seat, with her bowl already halfway done, Skips continued serving the students his chili.

Forty-five minutes flew by very quickly, as students were getting stuffed from the chili (not including Mordecai, Rigby and Akko, who asked for seconds.) However, a group of students approached the cafeteria window, one of them being Diana Cavendish. Noticing them, Skips approaches them, and greets them.

"Hello." He said. "How can I help you?"

"Greeting, Skips, was it?" replied Diana, in an elegant manner. "I would like a small helping of this chili, that everyone has been craving lately."

"Sure." Skips pours a small ladel, full of chili and pours it into Diana's bowl. Taking her spoon, she scoops up a small serving and eats it. Diana chewed the chili, as she moved it from one cheek to another. Swallowing it, she looks back to Skips.

"Hmm," Diana cleared her throat. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" repeated Skips, confused.

"Correct. I'll admit that your chili has some dignified taste and texture. However, it lacks in spice." Diana placed her bowl back onto the counter, as the two students behind her, began giggling.

"Lack in spice?" Skips' eyes lit up, in utter shock.

"Yeah!" Hannah called, from behind. "You heard Diana. She doesn't like your chili."

"I'd rather eat a plate of worms, than take a bite of your mild chili." Barbara scolded.

"Please disregard Hannah and Barbara." advised Diana. "They do take things to extremes. Well, I bid you farewell." Diana walked away, with a taunting Hannah and Barbera behind her. Skips sighed in defeat. Nobody has ever called his chili 'half-bad.' Knowing the limits of his BBB made his heart heavy. Taking off his hair net, and locking up the cafeteria, he sits by a practically stuffed Mordecai and Rigby. Placing his hand on his stomach, Rigby began to whine.

"Oooooooooohhh..." cheered Rigby, weakly. "I think I ate too much chili."

"I warned you, dude." Mordecai groaned, and turned to Skips. "Oh, hey, Skips. Why the long face?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, guys." Skips gulped, and said.

"You sure, dude? You look kinda down."

"Well, do you guys really like my chili?" asked Skips.

"Of course, man." Mordecai sat up. "Your chili is awesome!"

"Well, is it spicy enough?" That question caught them both unguarded.

"Uhhh... Well..."

"Ugh, I knew it!" Skips slammed the table. "I knew I should've added the Tabasco sauce!" Placing a hand on his forehead, rubbing it, a friendly face approached them.

"Is there something wrong?" Akko asked, chewing through her second helping of BBB. Rigby was stunned that she didn't even feel full.

"Dude, how are you not even full yet?" He asked her.

"Hey!" defended Akko, pointing to herself. "This girl has two stomachs, that needs to be filled." Rigby rolled his eyes, as Mordecai chuckled at that remark. Turning back to Skips, she said. "Is there something the matter, Skips?"

"Don't worry about it, kid." answered Skips. "It's just that some people don't like my chili, apparently."

"What? But how can they?" Akko perked up, in shock. "Your chili is fantastic."

"I appreciate the compliment, kiddo, but I can't stop thinking about it." sighed Skips. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a chef."

"What?!" Mordecai gasped. "Skips, you can't quit! Who's going to be the one, cooking all the awesome meals?!"

"Yeah, man!" Rigby slammed the table and stood up. "Without you, we'll be stuck eating stupid potatoes for three meals a day!"

"Blech!" Akko made a gagging noise. "That's way too much starch!"

"Wait, I got it!" snapped Rigby. "Why don't we make the spiciest chili, of all time?"

"Dude, that's a terrible idea." said Mordecai.

"He's right, Rigby." Skips nodded. "I can't just ruin my family's recipe."

"It's not technically ruining it." Akko pointed out. "It's just giving it a little bit of a spice boost. There's nothing wrong with spicing things up."

"Hmm," Skips pondered. "Good point, kiddo."

"Yeeeeeaaaaauh!" Mordecai and Rigby pumped a fist in the air. "Let's make some chili!"

"Hey, can I help?" asked Akko, excitedly. "I know a thing or two about spicy foods."

"Sure. You can be the taste tester." offered Skips. "I hope you don't mind, getting all steamed up."

"It's fine, Mr. Skips. I'm used to having spicy foods."

"Well then, who's ready to make Baked Bean Bonanza, 2.0?"

"WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mordecai, Rigby and even Akko cheered, raising their hands, in a circular motion.

* * *

_(Montage begins, with 'Brothers in Arms,' playing in the background)_

_Monday..._

Grabbing all the ingredients and kitchen supplies they can carry, Skips, Mordecai, Akko and Rigby headed to the kitchen, and placed their items all across the counter. Looking at all the jalapeños, peppers, and spices, the four chefs nodded to each other and headed to work.

Mordecai began chopping up the peppers and jalapeños, cutting them into small, tiny pieces. Rigby was in charge of spice duty, as he opened the canisters and sprinkled some spoonfuls of chili pepper, into the boiling pot. Skips began stirring the mixture together, as Akko smelled it's luxurious fumes. After a long day of mixing, Skips pours out a bowl of their newest creation, and gave it to Akko, to test it. Chewing, Akko swished the chili in her mouth before swallowing it. As Skips, Rigby and Mordecai awaited for the response, Akko shook her head, meaning it's not spicy enough.

_Tuesday..._

It was back to square one, as they entered the kitchen, preparing their next batch. This time, Mordecai chopped more jalapeños and Rigby emptied the whole canister of chili powder into the new batch. Skips added a bottle's worth of tabasco sauce and mixes it all together. The boiling chili was emitting steam, more so than usual, as he poured a bowl of it and gave it to Akko. Testing the new chili, Akko, who's head slightly turned red, shook her head again, making the others groan.

_Wednesday..._

They decided to crank it up to eleven, with their third batch. Mordecai headed into the kitchen, carrying a large crate of jalapeños, and began cutting them. Rigby, also struggling, emptied about five packs of chili powder, three bottles of tabasco sauce, and even a dash of black pepper, into the pot. It was beginning to emit a strange, lava-like glow, as Skips stirred and stirred, until his hands couldn't stir no more. Pouring another bowl, he handed the glowing chili to Akko, as she tasted it. As soon as she closed her mouth, her face began to turn red, and her eyes began to water. Swallowing the chili, she gave a big thumbs up, and they all cheered in unison. They took another look at their successful brew, as Skips places a lid over it, preserving it's heat.

_(Montage ends)_

"Dude!" Rigby cheered. "We did it!"

"The spiciest chili known to man!" applauded Mordecai.

"Thanks for your help, guys." Skips bowed. "Especially you, kiddo."

"No... *huff*... problem." Akko began fanning herself, with her hand.

"Uh, you OK?" asked Skips. "You don't look too good."

"I'll be... *huff*... fine. Just need...*huff*... some rest." The young student was huffing for breath, and headed out of the kitchen, feeling her head. Raising an eyebrow, Skips felt a little suspicious.

"Hmmm," He placed a finger on his chin. "She doesn't look too good."

"That's how you can tell that it's spicy." smiled Rigby. "If it's spicy enough to make even Akko feel hot, then it is the hottest chili in the world."

"Well, I heard that she ate a ghost pepper, without even blinking." Mordecai pointed out, making Rigby wide-eyed.

"Woah, really?" He asked, astounded. "Man, she's even tougher than Muscle Man." They began walking out of the kitchen, as Skips was the last to leave. He took one last look at the world's spiciest chili and closes the door.

However, as he did, the pot began to glow brighter, as maniacal laughter escaped the pot. Without warning, the lid shot from the pot, causing it to smash against the roof, making a small crater.

* * *

_Later that night..._

It was the dead of night, and everyone was asleep. Mordecai and Rigby were snoozing away, as their neighbours did the same. Akko was snoring very loudly, as a strange golden smoke entered the room. It's glowing eyes peered over the sleeping student, as it looked around. Sucy was sleeping in the other direction, as Lotte was under her covers, with a flashlight on, reading the latest edition of Night Fall. Knowing that the coast is clear, the golden aroma headed towards Akko and slithers in her ear.

"Yesss..." The aroma said, in a low, and soothing male voice. "You'll make a pleasant host..."

* * *

_Thursday..._

The bells of Luna Nova began to ring, signalling 9:00 in the morning. Skips, skipping down the hallway, headed towards the door to the cafeteria kitchen. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, he began to hear loud footsteps behind him. Turning his head, he sees Akko, with a smile across her face, her eyes hidden beneath her hair.

"Oh, hey, Akko," Skips greeted, as he unlocked the kitchen the door. "How are you, today?" But her response was rather odd. Rather... malicious.

"Oh, I'm more than fine, Skips." She answered, in a very strange voice. It sounded rather lower, than her usual voice, as she walked towards the confused yeti.

"Are you alright, Akko?" He asked. "You sound a little... sick today."

"Never been better." Akko shrugged her shoulders. Suspiciously, Skips looked into her eyes.

Her fiery, red eyes. He recognizes those eyes.

This was not Akko.

"What have you done to her, Jose?" Skips suspiciously said. Surprised at his response, 'Akko' began to chuckle, as her voice got deeper and deeper.

"You catch on quick, Skips." The imposter smiled, maliciously. "As for your question, her soul is fine... for now. I'm just borrowing her mortal form."

"You're up to something. And I'm willing to bet that's it has something to do with the chili in the kitchen."

"Ha HA! Correct, my old friend!" The fake Akko smiled even wider, as her body began to hover in the air. "I can't have you stealing my title, now can I?" At this moment, Mordecai and Rigby ran into the scene.

"Skips!" Rigby yelled. "We can't find Akko! Have youuuuuuuuuu...?" He stopped his sentence, as he sees Akko, flying in the air, surrounded by a ring of fire.

"What the heck is that?!" Mordecai widened his eyes, as Fake Akko turned towards them.

"I am Jose, the God of Spice!" She yelled, in a loud, male voice, glaring down at Mordecai and Rigby. "And I will NOT have my title dethroned by a chimp and his pests!" Raising her hand, Jose threw a fireball at them, as they quickly dodged out of the way. Laughing maniacally, Jose threw several more at them, as they ran behind Skips.

"Jose, this has gone too far!" Skips shouted at the body-stealing god, who smiled nastily.

"You're right," He showed his teeth. "It's time to finish this!" Raising his hands in the air, a ball of pure, flame and energy began to form. Before he can throw it, however...

"Murowa!" A voice shouted, as a small burst of green lightning struck the God of Spice, causing him to lose his fire bomb. Growling in anger and malice, he turns to see Diana Cavendish, holding out her wand, which was emitting green smoke. Skips, Mordecai and Rigby were shocked to see her, as the God floated towards her.

"Stay out of this, foolish girl!" He shouted, his voice echoing the halls. "This does not concern you!"

"I'm afraid that it does." Diana said. "Possessing a student and attempting to murdering staff is a huge offence. However, I'm here to make a proposition." The God of Spice raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." He insisted.

"A chili cook-off. Between you and these three," She pointed to Mordecai, Rigby and Skips. "If they win, you must return Akko's body, leave Luna Nova, and never return."

"A chili cook-off? Against me?" Jose began laughing. "You've gotta be joking! I can easily defeat these clowns!"

"So does that mean you accept?" asked Diana, confidently.

"Yes, I accept." Jose grins. "But if I win, I get to destroy those three clowns!" Agreeing to these terms, he and Diana shook hands with each other. "See you at noon, mortals!" The God of Spice flew out of the open window, creating a trail of fire behind him.

"Dude, we are so screwed!" Rigby said, gulping. "We're gonna die!"

"You're not going to die, I'll make sure of that." Diana reassured them, as Skips looks at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because... I'll be judging the cook-off." answered Diana, as Mordecai spoke up.

"We're going to die..." Rigby gulped, in humiliation.

"What?!" He asked. "How's that going to help us?!"

"Because you three have an advantage over that god." Diana advised, before walking towards the cafeteria. "I suggest you use it." Skips thought for a moment. Then, it finally hits him.

"I know what we have to do." He said to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hmm! Hmm! Tell us what we need to do, Skips!" saluted Mordecai.

"I'll go grab the crate of chili powder." Rigby was heading to the kitchen, when Skips interrupted him.

"No. We make it the old fashioned way. 1.0!"

* * *

It was 11:59 AM, as the students were gathered in the auditorium, as well as the professors of Luna Nova. Benson, Pops, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost sat in the front row. Diana sat in the middle of the auditorium, in front of a small table with a white table cloth. As soon as the bells began to ring, Skips, Mordecai and Rigby opened the doors, carrying a pot, full of their Baked Bean Bonanza. And The God of Spice, still possessing Akko's body, hovered into the auditorium, carrying what looked liked hot-lava in a pot. The students were in utter shock, at Akko, floating and glowing. Clearing her throat, Diana began to speak.

"Students and faculty of Luna Nova," She announced. "Thank you all for coming. The God of Spice has challenged Skips and company, to a chili cook-off, to determine their fate. Please remain silent." The entire school nodded and remained silent, as Skips and Jose glared at each other. "Pour your bowls, please." At Diana's command, Skips and Jose placed their bowls of chili beside Diana.

She chose to eat Skips' bowl first, as she places her spoon into the mixture. Taking a small bite, she took her time to chew on the chili, getting a good taste of it. Swallowing it, she looked towards Skips and nods.

"As I stated before, it may lack in spice, but it makes up for in taste and texture." Diana smiled. "I give it a seven out of ten." Skips smiled, as everybody cheered for him and Diana. The God of Spice rolled his eyes.

"A seven out of ten? Child's play." He scoffed.

"Well, then, let's try yours, then." Diana grabbed her spoon and dipped it into Jose's mixture. However, the spoon melted into the chili, making Diana ponder. Taking a deep breath, she turns to a smiling Jose. "I'm afraid that yours is inedible." This caused the whole school and even Hannah and Barbera to gasp, as well as the God of Spice.

"What?! But... my chili is the hottest in the entire universe!" He was flabbergasted. "How is it inedible?!"

"Because it's too hot, to even consume. It could cause someone's insides to melt into nothing. I'm afraid you get a two out of ten."

"But I'm the God of Spice! Of course, it's supposed to be that hot!"

"More like the God of No Taste."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" The entire school, aside from the professors, cheered from Diana's roast, as the God of Spice was feeling insecure. Gritting his teeth, his spirit begins to leave Akko's body, as his true form was revealed. He was a red ghost, in the shape of a jalapeno.

"Whatever! I'm outta here, you chumps!" He shouts, before fading from existence. Akko, whose body landed on the ground, began to wake up, feeling her head. Mordecai and Rigby rushed over to her side, helping her up.

"Oooooohhhh..." She groaned. "What happened?"

"You got possessed by a god." Mordecai answered.

"And you challenged Skips to a chili cook-off." said Rigby. As they helped her up, Skips approached Diana.

"Congratulations, Skips." Diana held her hand to him, as he took it.

"Thanks, Diana." Skips smiled. As they walked out, Mordecai and Rigby began to escort a dizzy and hurt Akko out of the auditorium, as the students began to leave, but as they were about to, Professor Finnelan stops them, as the other professors were behind her.

"I hope you both have a good explanation for Miss Kagari, turning into a god, and destroying the school?" She scolded, as the two tried to find an excuse.

"Uhhhhhhh..." They thought in unison.


	7. One of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first episode, collaborating with co-author TAWOGfan2000
> 
> The song, played in the montage in the following episode, is "Virus" performed by Andrew Stein. For best results, play the song when you see the montage begin.

"Aww, Akko, are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Lotte asked her friend, who adjusted her witch's hat.

"I wish I could, Lotte," Akko said. "But Professor Ursula said she wanted to tutor me in my Metamorphesis magic today." She adjusted her red belt, and grabbed her books. "We'll just have to go tomorrow, if that's alright." Lotte gave her a sigh.

"Well, I guess. The convention is from today to Sunday, so..." Lotte sighed. "We can go another time."

"Great! See you later, Lotte!" Akko ran out of the room, leaving Lotte alone, with Sucy, who was mixing together some ingredients on her desk. She looked towards Lotte and rolled her eyes.

"You know, you don't need Akko by your side, at all times, right?" Sucy said, while stirring her test-tube full of purple liquid.

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to surprise her, with a gift." Lotte exclaimed. "Today is Friends' Appreciation Day, after all."

"And taking her to a trading card convention is appreciative?" said Sucy, sarcastically.

"Well, of course. I was hoping they would have a pretty cool Shiny Chariot poster for her." Blindly, Lotte sat on the desk, causing the vial of purple liquid to spill all over the desk. Noticing it, she immediately jumped up from her seat, and looked at the strange potion, spilled all over the oak wood desk.

"Hey, watch it." Sucy warned, not even flinching at the purple liquid, while Lotte gasped. The liquid was spreading quickly, and it reached Akko's prized possession: her super-rare Shiny Chariot card. The water was getting all over the card, causing it to wrinkle and lose it's rainbow-like glow. Lotte looked as if she saw a bank robbery and her pupils shrank in shock.

"Oh, no." She squeaked.

"Oh, relax, Lotte. It's only a little bit of potion." Sucy reassured, but as Lotte began to calm down, the purple potion bursts into flames, along with the trading card. "A combustion potion."

"AAHH!" Lotte screamed, and ran out the door. "I GOTTA GET HELP!"

* * *

Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost arrived in no-time, carrying buckets of water, as they quickly put out the fire. As the embers finally cleared, there wasn't any significant damage to the desk, but the Shiny Chariot card was burnt to ashes. Lotte's face became as white as chalk, and Sucy thanked Muscle Man and Fives. Turning back to a frightened Lotte, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well," Sucy chuckled nastily. "Live and learn, I guess."

"Sucy!" cried Lotte. "If Akko finds out that we destroyed her favorite Chariot card, she'll kill us!" Not even phased at her state of anxiety, Sucy sat back down onto her bed, eating a small mushroom.

"Well, looks like you aren't going to that trading card convention together, after all." She stated, amusingly. Lotte, who's teeth were chattering, began to piece together a way out of this.

"Wait a minute..." She places a finger on her chin, pondering a plan. Gasping in inspiration, she gets an idea. "Sucy, that's it!"

"What's it?" asked Sucy. Without warning, Lotte grabs onto her arm and pulls her up.

"The trading card convention!" Lotte yelled, in excitement. "We can head over to the convention centre, find a copy of that card, and switch it with the burnt one! Akko won't even know the difference!" Lotte clapped her hands together. "This is perfect!"

"I suppose, but wouldn't a super rare card, like that, cost about three hundred dollars or something?"

"You can't put a price on friendship, Sucy." Lotte said, humbly. "Now, I'm probably gonna need some help with finding the card."

"Why don't you ask Mordecai and Rigby?" asked Sucy. "They have the day off today."

"Great idea, Sucy!" smiled Lotte, as she grabs her arm and drags her out of the room.

"Hey, I never said I was going with you!" Sucy shouted, as they headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Okay, okay," Mordecai sipped his coffee, as he sat with Pops, Skips, and Rigby, in the cafeteria. "Tell us that story again, Pops."

"Oh, gladly." beamed Pops. "So, I was heading into town, with a smile on my face. Then, there was this large, plump man, and he asked me for a favour."

"What favour was that, Pops?" Rigby asked.

"He offered to pay me Tuesday for a hamburger that day." Pops laughed, as everyone else was drawing a blank. "Isn't that hilarious?"

"Uh, well, yeah..." Mordecai stood back a bit, as he scooches over to Rigby. Pops began to tell another story, when a voice called from the cafeteria doors.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY!"

The blue jay and the raccoon turned to see Lotte and Sucy, running towards them.

"Oh, hey, Lotte. What's going- ACK!" Rigby waved, but was quickly being shaken by Lotte.

"PLEASE, YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP US!" Lotte shrieked, while hastily shaking him, like a soda can. "OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH AKKO DEPENDS ON IT!"

"Woah, woah!" Mordecai calmed Lotte down, patting her on the back. Letting go of Rigby, who gasped for breath, Lotte sat down as Mordecai asked. "What's wrong, Lotte?"

"We accidentally destroyed Akko's Shiny Chariot card." cried Lotte. "It was one of her Keepsakes, and now she's going to be furious with us."

"A Keepsake?" Skips asked, and bit his lower lip. "You girls better replace that card, ASAP."

"Why?" asked Rigby. "What's a Keepsake?"

"A Keepsake is a type of ancient magical connection between an item and it's owner." Skips replied. "It's a common occurance, when a witch grows fond of her prized possessions. But when someone intercepts or destroys a Keepsake, the owner will stop at nothing to get even with them. The only way to prevent it, is to replace the Keepsake with another item of equal value, before sunset."

"We could give Rigby to her." Sucy chuckled.

"What? Why?" asked Rigby, offended.

"I can just imagine Akko ripping him to pieces." Snickering at the thought, Sucy gave Rigby a nasty grin, as he rolled his eyes. "That's of equal value, I'm sure."

"Shut up, Sucy Mario." Rigby shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Lotte. "Do you guys have a plan?"

"Yeah," Lotte sighed, slamming her head on the lunch table. "Our plan was to head to the trading card convention in town, and purchase a copy of that card, but we'll never find it in time." Lotte sighed, as Mordecai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lotte," reassured Mordecai. "Me and Rigby will help you get that card."

"We will?" asked Rigby, only to be elbowed by Sucy. "Er, I mean, yes, of course we will."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lotte hugged Mordecai, choking him slightly. "I swear I'll repay you two with something, I promise!"

"Oh, I can assist in payment." Pops pulled out his wallet and gave them a large lollipop each. Lotte raised an eyebrow.

"With lollipops?" She said, puzzled.

"It's just how Pops pays for stuff, apparently." answered Rigby. "Just roll with it." Lotte nodded, as Mordecai stood up and placed his fists on his waist.

"Let's get that trading card." Mordecai squinted.

* * *

The town of Blytonbury was in it's usual hustle and bustle, but even more so, with the Blytonbury Trading Con, taking place. People from all over the county were gathering at the local convention centre, as large crowds of children, adults, and even seniors were lining up at the door. Arriving in said line, was Mordecai, Rigby, Lotte and Sucy, as they landed from their broomsticks (Mordecai hitching a ride with Rigby's.)

"Aw, seriously?!" protested Rigby, upon seeing the huge crowd. "This is gonna take forever for us to get inside the dang building!"

"Not if we improvise." Sucy responded, looking down at Rigby, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the raccoon.

"You'll see." Taking her wand out, Sucy uttered a spell from her mouth. "Dementia Proctus!" A small, minty-green light, shot out of her wand and into the people in line. Almost immediately, everybody in line was completely frozen and hovered out of their way. Sucy, and the others, began walking past the petrified crowd, and entered the building. Dumbfounded, Mordecai and Rigby's jaws dropped, as they shut the door behind them.

"Alright, we're in." Mordecai shook his head, making him escape his stupor. "Now we just gotta find that Chariot card."

"Uh, that might be easier said than done..." Lotte gulped, pointing to the rest of the convention centre. The exterior of the place is one thing, but the interior was so much bigger, especially with all the vendors, cosplayers, and attendants, crowding the entire hall.

Various sellers, such as Pokemon, Chaotic, Yu-Gi-Oh, and even some RGB-2 collectable cards were being sold across the centre, as well as action figures, comic books, and some board games. Upon seeing the scale of the convention, everyone, aside from Sucy, gulped in fright.

"Uuuuuugh!" groaned Rigby, his back hunched. "This is gonna take forever... again!"

"Well, there are four rows of vendors," Lotte calculated. "I'm sure if we each search a row, we'll be able to find it quicker."

"Alright, guys. I'll take the furthest one on the left, Rigby can take the right, Lotte can take the second from the right, and Sucy can take the last row." Mordecai planned out. "Then, we'll meet back here and report our findings. Got it?"

"Yes!" Lotte nodded, confidently.

"On it, bro!" Rigby gave a thumbs up.

Sucy only blinked.

"Alright," Mordecai huffed his chest and pumped his fist. "Let's do this!"

* * *

_(Montage begins, with "Virus," playing in the background)_

The two witches and the two groundskeepers split up and begins their search throughout the convention centre. As planned, they take their assigned routes through the long rows of sellers and artists.

Mordecai began his journey through the first line of vendors, as he scanned his eyes upon the shelves, looking for the Chariot card. However, he was unsuccessful in his search, as he stopped at the very end of the row. Kicking the ground, he sighed in defeat, and headed back.

Rigby began talking to the vendors about the Shiny Chariot card, only to have them shaking their heads, and shrugging their shoulders. He even began interrogating a Chaotic vendor, with spiky red hair, and large, round glasses for the card, only to be dragged away from the vendor by security.

Lotte had better luck, though. She did find a vendor that sold the 'Shiny Chariot' cards, but the seller said he doesn't have the one they were looking for. Feeling down, but not out, she continued searching for the lost card.

Sucy was just looking around, not giving a damn about the card. She browsed the vendors down her route, and got comments from people that she looked like a 'Fluttershy' of some kind. It was kind of insulting to her, but revenge was served, as she dropped a couple toad potion bombs, turning the commenters into toads.

Everybody met back at the entrance of the centre, with Rigby being escorted by security, and reported their findings. They all came negative, as they decided to grab some lunch, and plan their next strategy.

_(Montage ends)_

They decided to eat at the local fast-food joint, The Witch's Brew, and Mordecai and Rigby ordered a couple chesseburgers and some drinks. Lotte didn't order anything, as Sucy grabbed a mushroom-juice-box out of her satchel. Face-down onto the table, Lotte groaned in defeat.

"Well, that's it, then." Lotte moaned, miserably. "Akko will never speak to us again."

"I don't mind at all." Sucy said, while drinking her mushroom juice.

"Guys, we're not giving up on this." Mordecai reassured. "I mean, we still got a couple hours left, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." nodded Lotte, lifting her head from the table.

"It could still be there." advised Sucy. "Wasn't Rigby escorted by security?" At the sudden realization, everyone slowly glared at Rigby, who was eating his Baba Yaga burger.

"What?" He asked, munching on his patty. "I got desperate!"

"Can you not be lazy for once, dude?" asked Mordecai, as they stood up and began to head out of the restaurant. As they did, somebody was watching them, with great interest, as the mysterious spy sipped her cup of coffee.

* * *

Back in the convention centre, the four attendants walked down the third row of vendors, like Rigby was supposed to do earlier. Passing the booth, where Rigby assaulted the Chaotic vendor, they continued down the hallway, until Lotte screams in joy.

"Hey! There it is!" She pointed to the last booth in the left row, called 'Clerks' Comics and Games.' There was all kinds of stuff there, like dice sets, role playing board games, and, in the glass counter, the super rare foil Shiny Chariot card.

High-fiving each other and cheering, they approached the booth and rung the bell for service. A large, chubby, bearded man, wearing a green shirt and baggy sweats. He had pimples on his face, and greasy brown hair across his head. He cleared his throat, and welcomed them.

"Hello, welcome to Clerks' Comics and..." His introduction was cut short, when he sets his eyes on Mordecai and Rigby. "You two again?!" His voice jogged their memories.

"Wait, it's you!" Rigby's eyes widened.

"You're the Darthon guy!" Mordecai cried.

"You guys know him?" Lotte asked them.

"We've crossed paths, before." The cashier snorted, and glared. "Thanks for the ruler in the chest, by the way."

"Hey, you wouldn't give us a refund!" Rigby pointed out.

"Besides, what are you doing here?" asked Mordecai.

"Uh, it's a little something called 'business expansion.' Maybe you've heard of it?" The clerk, sarcastically, exclaimed. "Anyway, as much as I like to deny you service, how can I help you?"

"We'd like that Shiny Chariot card from the counter, please." nodded Lotte, pointing to the card. The clerk, looking at the card, raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, the super-rare Shiny Rod English Limited Edition card." He took the card out of the counter, placing it in a card protector. "Only twelve of these have ever been made, and only three of them have ever been claimed, including this one. A very, rare find for any Chariot fan." Smiling victoriously, Lotte took out her small bag of coins.

"I'd like to purchase it." She opened the bag, and placed her hand inside it. "How much is it?"

"Oh, just the small price of five hundred American dollars." The clerk said, humbly, making Lotte's skin turn white in shock.

"What?!" Mordecai screamed, making his voice echo throughout the convention centre. "Dude, that's way too expensive for just a stupid card!"

"Just a stupid card?! Need I remind you that this card," The clerk showed the card in his hand. "is one of the hardest cards to find, other than the premium-rare Seven Stars card. I think the price is more than fair!"

"No way! There's gotta be another way to get that card!" complained Rigby.

"Sorry. I'm afraid there's no other way around that rule." The clerk crossed his arms, placing the card back in the counter. "Good day to you, sirs and madams." Defeated and heartbroken, Lotte walked away, hunched over and beginning to sob, as Mordecai, Rigby and Sucy followed her.

"Aw, man." Rigby felt guilty. "Lotte must be devastated."

"Yeah, if only that jerk didn't make the card so expensive." Mordecai nodded, looking back at the green-shirt wearing clerk, texting on his cell-phone. They began heading to the exit, when Rigby looked at the potions booth, and check them out. There was Polyjuice Potion, Frog-Leg Potion, and even some Happily-Ever-After Potion. Seeing his reflection in the bottle, footsteps were heard beside him, as it's owner spoke.

"Rough day, isn't it?" A young, adult female voice asked him.

"Well, I'm trying to help one of my friends out of a tough jam, but," Rigby picked up a bottle and sighed. "This clerk charges a very high price, and she can't afford it." The woman pondered a bit.

"Well, that's tragic." She said, interestingly. "Has she tried using the Vendor's Rule?" Rigby's ears perked up at that.

"What's the 'Vendor's Rule?'" He asked.

"Try asking your friend." The woman advised. "I'm sure you can 'persuade' him to assist you." She began walking away, placing her red hood over her head, as Rigby thought for a moment. Then, it hits him.

The red-headed Chaotic vendor he interrogated earlier.

Making a plan in mind, he rushes over to the others. "Hey, guys!" They turned to him, feeling miserable.

"What is it now, Rigby?" Mordecai asked, miserably.

"I know how we can get our hands on that Shiny Chariot card." This news made Lotte snap out of her depressing state.

"You do?" She excitedly asked, turning and rushing to Rigby. "Tell us!"

"Alright," pondered Rigby. "But I'm gonna need some help..." Then, as all four of them huddled up, Rigby told them his plan.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Peyton," The red-headed seller spoke over his red, tablet-like device. "I know for a fact, that the Trident of Treachery is in Ulmarr's castle!" As he talked, he didn't even notice a sneaky Mordecai and Rigby, wearing black toques and black turtlenecks, creeping up behind him. As the vendor finished talking on his device, he hung up and placed it back onto the counter. Suddenly, Mordecai shoved a potato bag over him, and tied up the bag. The vendor tried to escape, but it was too late, as they dragged him into the nearby closet, as Lotte and Sucy followed.

"I hope we don't get arrested for this." gulped Lotte.

"Oh, Akko is so missing out!" Sucy said, excitedly, as they closed the door behind him. Ripping a hole in the bag, the red-headed kid poked his head out of it, as Lotte casted a light spell, making her wand, illuminating the entire room, making their identities hidden from the light.

"What the?" The kid looked around, in panic. "What's going on?! Where am I?!"

"You're in a cleaning closet, bub!" Rigby commanded, in a very gruff-sounding voice. "But that's besides the point. What's your name, punk?"

"Uh, Kaz?" Kaz answered, shaking in fear. "What the heck do you want from me?"

"All we want are some answers, Kaz!" Rigby gruffly said. "Tell the truth, and we'll let you go. Lie to us, and you'll regret it, capiche?"

"Uh, well, okay, okay!" stuttered Kaz.

"Good, now what is the 'Vendor's Rule?'" Rigby demanded. Kaz's eyes widened, as he said Vendor's Rule. Stuttering, he began to respond.

"I... I can't tell you!" His teeth were chattering, as Rigby glared.

"And why not?"

"It's against... um... I made an oath!" Kaz began to sweat nervously.

"Oh, a liar, eh? Well, let's see how you talk, when you get turned into a toad!" Rigby pointed at Sucy. "Hand me a bottle, Suce."

"With pleasure." She handed Rigby a toad-potion grenade, as he held it in Kaz's face. "You've got till the count of three. One..."

"No, please! I have a Chaotic career!" Kaz screamed.

"Two..." Rigby placed his hand on the pin.

"Rrrrrrrr, ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK!" Kaz shouted, at the top of his lungs. Placing the grenade down, pin still in place, Rigby glared at the bound kid.

"Start talking, sucker!" He commanded, as Kaz spilled all the beans on the Vendor's Rule.

* * *

The green-shirt wearing clerk was playing on his phone, when four familiar faces returned, looking confident and victorious. Loki g up, he rolled his eyes.

"Lemme guess, you guys want that Chariot, card, right?" He replied, still playing on his phone.

"You can say that." Lotte said.

"We're here to challenge you!" Mordecai said, crossing his arms. "A Vendor's Challenge..." At those three words, the convention centre became eerily quiet and desolate. All the vendors looked towards the four of them and gasps. Even the clerk froze for a minute, before sweating like crazy.

"Uh, vendor's challenge?" He asked, nervously. "There's, uh, there's no such thing."

"Really?" Rigby held up a very important-looking sheet of paper. "According to the Democratic Order of Vendor Equality, Section 2, Paragraph 8: 'If the price for an item is excessively high, the buyer may issue a challenge of the vendors' choice, for a chance to win the desired item, at no charge.'" The clerk's eyes widened.

"Wait, how did you find out about that?!"

"Does it matter?" Sucy said. "The point is, we challenge you. If we win, we get the Shiny Chariot card." The clerk shuddered, and then, pondered.

"Hmmm," he stroked his chin. "Very well. But if I win, you'll never show any of your faces around here ever again!" The four challengers huddled together and nodded.

"We accept your challenge." Lotte nodded. "What's the game?"

"Why, it's pretty simple." The clerk picked up the card, as well as a black book. "All you have to do is to grab the card out of my hands, and you win! But one step outside of the convention centre, and you lose!" He opens the book, as bright, yellow bolts of lightening escapes it's pages. A skull projected on his face, sending shivers up Lotte's spine. "Good luck!" He growls in a deep voice, as he begins to float in the air. The lights became a sinister indigo, as the entirety of the convention centre became more eerie and terrifying. Casting her light spell, Lotte tried to see in this newfound darkness, only seeing her friends and endless clouds of purple fog. Looking down, they were wearing their Luna Nova formal witch outfits, along with Mordecai and Rigby, sporting their own witch's uniforms, with bright blue and brown ribbons and belts.

"Woah, check us out!" Rigby looked at his new threads.

"We're in our formal wear?" Lotte raised an eyebrow, as maniacal laughter, filled their ears.

"Looking for something?!" The deep voice asked, as a bright, blue light showed at the end of a long and dark hallway. It was the clerk, wearing a black suit of armor, holding up the Shiny Chariot card, which was emitting the bright blue light. "If you want it, come and get it!" The four witches (and wizards?) ran down the hallway, and entered a large, dungeon-looking room, with skulls and bones scattered across the ground. The purple fog faded away, showing a staircase, with the armoured cashier, sitting on a golden throne, with their prize in his hand. "Welcome back, to the Realm of Darthon!" He shouts, in a thunderous voice. Rigby, with his wand in hand, aims it at him.

"Give us the card, Dorkthon!" Rigby commanded, adjusting his witch's hat.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, pest!" Darthon roared. "Not unless you can try to catch it!" He snaps his free fingers, as Rigby charged the staircase, with his wand. But as he was about to, a gigantic stone heel stepped in his way, causing him to fly backwards. Landing beside Lotte and Sucy, Rigby and the others look up to see what Darthon has summoned.

It was a fifty foot tall stone statue of Shiny Chariot, with glowing red eyes. With a nasty grin, the statue looks down onto the four challengers.

"Crap!" Mordecai and Rigby gulped.

"Yep, we're dead." Sucy said, blankly.

"Mwahahahaha!" Darthon laughed. "If you wish to claim your prize, you must defeat it, or meet your demise!" As he continued laughing, Stone Chariot raised her foot over Mordecai and Rigby, the foot's shadow, enveloping them in it. The statue stomped it's foot down, but then, a bolt of green lightning struck Stone Chariot's foot, and turned into rubble, missing Mordecai and Rigby. It's leg cracked, the gigantic statue looked towards Lotte, whose wand was emitting smoke, who stood triumphantly. Darthon was especially peeved.

"Argh!" Darthon stood up and called to Stone Chariot. "Crush them! Destroy them!" The stone giantess obeyed and bent down on one knee, raising a fist over Lotte. Quickly reacting, Rigby swung his wand, saying the first spell to come to mind.

"Expecto Patronum!" As he swung, a silver, misty raccoon escaped his wand and charged for Stone Chariot's fist. Upon contact, the raccoon and the fist exploded, causing a rain of pebbles and boulders. Stone Chariot was getting weaker, as Lotte rejoined the group.

"Everyone, together!" She shouted, as she, Mordecai, Rigby, and Sucy pointed their wands towards the chest of the stone imposter. "Now!" Their wands together, shot a powerful energy sphere at Stone Chariot, as it's chest exploded, creating a hold through it. The gigantic Shiny Chariot was defeated, as it's red eyes faded to grey, and began falling back, where Darthon was.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, as the stone giantess fell on top of him, causing him to let go of the Shiny Chariot card, flying towards Lotte. Catching it in her hand, the others, even Sucy, cheered in victory. The dark setting faded away, bringing them back to the convention centre. They were back in their usual uniforms, aside from Mordecai and Rigby, as they celebrated, with their prize in their hand. Looking behind him, Mordecai saw the clerk, buried in the remains of a destroyed superhero statue.

"Oh, dude." He bit his lip, feeling guilty for the guy. "Is he okay?" Sucy approached the unconscious cashier, and check his pulse.

"He's still alive." She said.

"We should probably call an ambulance." Rigby advised, as the others nodded.

* * *

The paramedics came as quickly as they can, as they placed the moaning clerk in the ambulance. Mordecai, Rigby, Lotte and Sucy watched, as they drove away to the hospital.

"Geez," Mordecai thought. "I'm just surprised we didn't get charged for attempted murder."

"Or kidnapping." Rigby remembered, locking up Kaz in the closet. As they looked down at the Shiny Chariot card, the bells began to ring. Lotte looked up at the clock tower, and gasps.

"Oh my gosh! It's three o'clock!" She gulped and rushed to her parked broom. "Akko could be heading to her room right now!" The others quickly follwed, as they got on their brooms, with Mordecai riding with Rigby. Reciting the spells, they flew towards the open Ley Line portal, back to Luna Nova.

* * *

Akko was humming to herself. She was in a good mood, from tutoring today, as she skipped over to the bedroom. Opening the door, she greeted.

"Hey, Lotte, Sucy." She smiled. "You should've seen me and Professor Ursullllaaaa?" She opened her eyes and sees Lotte, Sucy, Mordecai and Rigby, exausted, unkept and gasping for breath. "Woah, what happened in here?" Akko asked.

"It's a...*huff*...long...*huff*...story." Rigby gasped for breath.

"You...forgot your...card, Akko." Lotte handed her the Shiny Chariot card, as Akko took it.

"I knew I was forgetting something earlier!" Akko said, smiling. "Thanks, Lotte." Taking a look t the card, she begins to ponder and squint her eyes. "Waaaaaait a minute, this isn't my Shiny Chariot card."

"What?!" All three of them, except for Sucy, gasped.

"My card was in Japanese." Akko pointed out. "This one is in English, and I can't find the slight scratches on the foil part."

"I told you she'd figure it out." Sucy said.

Akko crossed her arms and looked towards everybody. "Where's my Shiny Chariot card?" Sucy only blinked, Mordecai and Rigby gulped, and Lotte was trying to hold in her guilt, but it got the better of her.

"I'M SO SORRY, AKKO! ME AND SUCY ACCIDENTALLY BURNED IT!" Lotte confessed.

"You what?!" Akko was in utter shock.

"I PROMISE WE DIDN'T MEAN TO, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD, PLEASE!" Lotte began crying, practically bowing at Akko's feet.

"Mad? Why would I be mad, Lotte?" Akko asked, puzzled. Lotte widened her eyes.

"Because we destroyed your Keepsake, and we don't want you to hurt us."

"What? Of course, I don't wanna hurt you." She chuckled. "The fact that you've gone all this way to grab another one, shows how much of a true friend you and Sucy are."

"Hey, don't forget us!" Rigby chimed in. "We helped too!"

"Right." Akko gave Lotte a huge hug. "Happy Friends' Appreciation Day, Lotte." As Lotte returned the hug, Mordecai and Rigby came together, for a group hug, while Sucy watched in disgust.

"Thanks, guys." Lotte shed a tear, beneath her glasses.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Mordecai and Rigby were heading into bed, after the long day they had. As they were climbing into their bed, a knock was heard on the door. Mordecai approached the door and opened it. There was nobody in sight, as he looked down the hallway, bumping his foot into a small, decorated bag. It looked rather heavy, as he picked it up, whereas it made a jingling noise, like coins hitting each other. Opening it, there was tons of gold, silver and bronze coins, with a note inside. Opening the letter, he read out loud.

Dear Mordecai and Rigby,

Thank you so much for the awesome adventure today.

Here's your reward, as promised. You'll need this more than I do.

Sincerely, Lotte.

"What's in the bag?" Rigby asked, as Mordecai answered with a grin.

"Dude, it's witch money." He said, as Rigby cheered.

"Moooooooneeeeeeey!" He shouted, as Mordecai joins him.

"MONEY!" They cheered, and shook the small bag of coins.


End file.
